The Devil's Bounty Hunter
by writer6886
Summary: Sasuke is about to leave the village and join Orochimaru however an old man has a deal Sasuke cannot refuse. Naruto/Ghost Rider cross.
1. The Proposal

Disclaimer: I do not own neither Marvel nor Naruto.

The Proposal

Sakura waited at the gate exit for Sasuke to leave. She knew Sasuke was going to leave and join Orochimaru. Sasuke's failure to defeat his brother and being wounded with the fight during their last mission hurt him deeply inside. Sakura knew he must have felt weak and powerless. If it was within her power she would give Sasuke anything he needed and wanted. Sakura loved Sasuke more than life itself. Sakura was waiting and going to beg her teammate to stay in the village offering anything she could.

A light crack from behind caught Sakura's attention. The youn ninja turned around to find an old man clad in black carrying a black cane with a crystal skull on top. "W-who are you?" Sakura asked nervously.

The old man closed his eyes and smiled, "I'm just a dealer." His eyes opened quickly glowing bright red.

Sasuke walked towards the gate ready to join Orochimaru. Sasuke fought four of his warriors and failed miserably. They were strong because Orochimaru had trained them. They said Orochimaru would train him specifically making him stronger than the four put together. It was an offer he could not refuse. Naruto the loser of the village was now equal to him. Sasuke concluded that he became stronger with the help of Jiraiya, the Sennin. With Orochimaru training him, Sasuke would acheive his ultimate goal. The death of his brother is the only thing that mattered. Friends, teachers, family, were nothing more than a thing of the past. Walking toward the gate he saw an old man sitting on a bench. "Nice night for a walk eh Sasuke?" The old man said in a creepy tone.

Sasuke looked at the man strangely and replied, "Uh yeah it..." Sasuke stopped mid-sentence staring at Sakura out-cold on the bench next to the old man. "Sakura! What did you do to her?" Sasuke shouted preparing for a fight.

"The young lady is just fine. I find it odd you care for her even though you are leaving her." The old man said staring at Sasuke. The old man turned his head to Sakura, "She is quite a remarkable young lady. She could have a bright future ahead of her yet she is willing to lose her virginity to you if it meant you stayed." The old man said petting her hair.

"Don't touch her!" Sasuke yelled charging. Throwing his fist he discovered the bench to be emptied.

"That is Naruto's house there isn't it." A voice said behind Sasuke. Sasuke turned quickly eyes wide in horror at the old man. Who was he and how did he move so fast? "Naruto wishes to be Hokage and yet if it meant you staying here he would give up his dream. And that house there Kakashi's correct? He thinks of you like a son. I wonder if he'll have childern of his own someday." The old man said looking over the village.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked with venom in his voice.

The man turned around wearing a cruel smile, "I'm here to make your dreams come true. Everything you want, I can give you. Orochimaru wants you for a new skin. He will take away your villiage and give you nothing. What I offer is power to kill your brother and still stay in the village if you choose. Just think the power you have always wanted and the friends you care for both in one pakage."

Sasuke stared at the old man thinking the offer. Sasuke thought he could have one or the other but this man was offering both. "Name your price."

The old mans smile widend, "Yes, well what I want is...your soul."

Sasuke stared at the man for a second then rolled his eyes, "Right." Turning to the gate he muttered, "Senile old fool."

As he finished turning the old man stood in front of him looking down at the ninja. Sasuke in surprise fell to the ground amazed how the man got behind him so fast. "I'm not crazy Sasuke. I am quite powerful and for your soul I can give you that which you desire." Producing a rolled piece of paper from his coat he handed it to Sasuke. "Just sign the contract and the power is yours." Susuke unrolled the contract looking it over. Everything seemed in order suddenly something poked his finger drawing blood. A drop of blood fell on the signiture line soaking in. "That will do. Now a hand shake to 'seal' the deal." The old man said holding out his hand. Sasuke hestantly took it. As Sasuke's hand touched the old man's his body was covered in pain. He felt like he was about to burst into flames. The curse mark on his neck slowly burned away.

Sasuke fell to the ground then awoke in his bed breathing hard his right hand burned with a weird mark impossible to describe.

Outside the village.

"He's not coming. ! We gave him the chance to take power beyond his imagination and he flips us off." Tayuya said annoyed.

"Well then we just have to go with plan B." Kidomaru said with a sadistic grin. "We take Sasuke by force."


	2. Demon Unleashed

I don't own Naruto or Marvel

Demon Unleashed

Sasuke stood infront of the mirror looking himself over. He wanted to know what changes produced in his body. Aside from the curse mark removed from his shoulder and the one placed on his hand, there wasn't much of a difference. Did he really have great power or was it all just a dream. Sasuke turned as a sound came from his window. "Sasuke, we were waiting for you and didn't show up." Kidomaru said crawling into the appartment.

Sasuke stared at the creature curiously, hiding his right hand. If he did have the power to kill his brother than Orochimaru's minions would be the best way to test his powers. "Yeah I got hung up. I'll meet you in five minutes." Sasuke said hoping for the time to get ready.

Kidomaru's face turned grim, "Fine, but Sakon will be waiting to escort you." Orochimaru told the sound ninja four Sasuke would come of his own free will but here he was in his room looking as if he just got out of bed.

"Fine we'll be their in five minutes." Sasuke answered. Kidomaru nodded and took off.Sasuke changed into his clothes along with two fingerless blue gloves to hide the curse mark. Stepping onto his balcony Sasuke saw Sakon waiting by the window. "Let's go." Sasuke commanded.

Outside in the villiage Sasuke and Sakon caught up with the three other sound ninja. "Alright let's go." Kidomaru said getting ready for their journey.

"I don't think so!" Sasuke shouted. The four sound ninja turned looking to see Sasuke standing there with a serious look. "I think we should have a rematch. After all, I went easy on you last time." Sasuke said with confident smile.

Tayuya held a look of disgust, "Why you cocky little punk! You want to fight the four of us again fine!" Tayuya pulled out her flute preparing to attack.

"No," Sakon said walking forward. "Let me teach him the lesson, after all it's me that he wants the most, right?"

"Makes no difference to me." Sasuke said activating his Sharigan.

Sakon's face covered with anger, "You punk. Your attitude has pissed me off since I met you. Now It's time to shut you up." Sakon charged throwing his fist. Sasuke ducked unleashing his own punch. The fist grinded into Sakon causing him to fly back where the other three were.

Tayuya looked at her companion, "Quite toying with him and finish this."

Sakon clutched his stomach screaming in pain, "What...the hell...was that?" Sakon weezed between heavy breaths.

"I told you I was holding back." Sasuke said smiling.

"Tayuya watch Sakon. Jirobo your with me." Kidomaru commanded. The two sound ninja charged. Jirobo ran a head slamming his fist into the ground as Sasuke backed away. Kidomaru jumped forward shoot his web. Sasuke moved left and leaped above slamming his heel into the spider-ninja causing him to crash into Jirobo. Sakon all healed ran forward swinging his hand in a claw like motion. Sasuke blocked throwing an upper cut and attacked with a five hit combo.

"Barage of lions!" Sasuke shouted dealing the final blow. Sakon laid on the ground in pain unable to make a sound.

"What is going on? Sasuke could barely hold one of us. We took it easy on him and he didn't even scratch us. Now he is knocking the four of us around like were nothing!" Kidomaru shout in surprise. "Use the curse mark. We beat him that way.

Sasuke watched as the four were covered in black lines as he thought to himself, 'Alright old man. Let's see what I can really do.'

Jirobo moved in faster than before catching Sasuke off gaurd. Jirobo knocked the leaf village back into Sakon who unleashed a three hit combo knocking him into a tree. Kidomaru appeared latching his web into Sasuke. Sasuke struggled hard attempting to free himself. 'This isn't right my brother would have been free and killed them instantly. But me who made a deal for power greater than his brother couldn't even handle them.' Sasuke thought angerily. His eyes were locked on Kidomaru who was approaching confidently.

"Well well not so tough now are you. Time to take you to Lord Orochimaru." The sound ninja said with a cruel smile.

'Perhaps it is pointless to fight. I don't have the strenght to beat all four and if I can't do that than I can't defeat my brother.' Sasuke thought in despair. Suddenly a flash appeared in his mind. The whole conversation about those he cared for replayed in his mind. He was not only given the power to kill his brother but given the choice to stay in the village. He wasn't gonna be a puppet like these four were. Kidomaru stopped in his tracks as he saw Sasuke's body start to steam. Without warning Sasuke's body burst into flames.

"Wha-?" Kidomaru shouted backing away. A demon in Sasuke's place stood five feet his body was a flaming skeleton clad in black. On the back of his black shirt was a v between two circles.

The demon turned his head to Kidomaru, "Guilty." The demon shot his fist into Kidomaru's mouth sending him in the air leaving behind a trail of teeth. Jirobo ran forward thrusting his fist at the demon as hard as he could. Sasuke lifted one hand catching the fist easily. Turning his head he stared at the large ninja. "Guilty." With a swift kick from Sasuke a crack was heard on impact confirming Jirobo's bones were broken. Tayuya's jaw dropped in fear as she saw the strongest member easily stopped by something without muscle.

"Your ours!" Sakon shout as his twin Ukon appeared. Both transformed into level two charging their hands rasied in claw like motions. "Time to die!"

Sasuke stared at the brothers, "Guilty." With both fists he knocked the brothers in opposite directions as if they were rag dolls. Tayuya was the only who had not fought and now the only one standing.

Tayuya transformed into curse mark level two. "You may have defeated the others but I'm the most powerful one here." Biting her thumb she slammed her hand down as three giant creatures appeared. Sasuke looked at them uncaring. The long haired creatured charged bringing his club down. Sasuke leaped back as the shirtless moved in attacking Sasuke mid-air. Sasuke shifted as the clawed hand moved below him. The flaming ninja landed on the ground as the mummified monster came down stomping the ground hard. Sasuke flew back where he was surrounded. Tayuya smiled cruelly now that she had him. All three creatures moved in for the finishing attack. Sasuke spread his arms out at two of the creatures as his mouth openned aimmed at the third. Fire shot from his mouth and hands engulfing the monsters. Tayuya's jaw dropped as her summons dissapeared with one attack. Sasuke started slowly towards the sound ninja his eyes locked on her as if she was his only opponent. Tayuya played her flute attempting to distort the monster with her gen-jutsu. Her playing soon became uneven as she made multiple mistakes from Sasuke coming towards her his pace never changing. Reaching the sound ninja Sasuke grabbed the flute crushing it in his grip. Tayuya attempted to back away only to have Sasuke grabbed her throwing her against a tree.

Sasuke stared at the young girl curiously. Somehow he felt she wasn't like the others as well as she was about the same age he was. He could feel her fear as he held her. She was cruel and rude her mouth produced profanity every second but it was just an act. She wanted to be an equal to those around her and not show weakness. Sasuke brought his face close to hers. Trembling in fear she heard him whisper. "Be an innocent." Tayuya's eyes shot open wondering if she heard him right.

Suddenly Sasuke tossed her aside watching as she rolled across the ground. As soon as Tayuya stopped rolling she looked up to see a log going at Sasuke. Jirobo in curse mark level two swung the log making what seemed to be a direct hit. After the attack the large ninja looked around wondering what happened. Jiribo was certain he hit Sasuke but strangely their wasn't an impact. "Over here." Jirobo heard Sasuke whisper behind him. Turning around quickly Sasuke ran down the log before flip-kicking the ninja causing him to fall to the ground. Sasuke in the air dropped forward crashing his fist into Jirobo's stomach. Sasuke landed watching Jirobo roll over in pain.

Suddenly Sakon landed infront of the demon ninja grasping his skull with the metal hand. "Now I have you!" Sakon said attempting to fuse the two bodies together.

"Yes kill him brother. Destory that monster!" Ukon cheered.

As more of his hand began to meld with Sasuke's skull the demon grabbed Sakon's wrist easily freeing his skull. Sasuke's skull made a cruel grin as he said, "Burn." Sakon's body was engulfed in fire as a horrible scream escaped his mouth. The fire died down as the chard body fell to the ground.

Ukon covered his mouth in horror looking at his brothers body. Ukon looked up at Sasuke who stared back. Fear covering his body Ukon took off not wanting to continue the fight. Kidomaru back and curse mark level two took an arrow and fired it at Sasuke. Jirobo back up and angry charged the ninja hoping to crush him in one blow. Out of the corner of his eye Sasuke saw the arrow coming at him. Sasuke moved left grabbing Jirobo's hair blocking the arrow with his head. Jirobo twitched rapidly with the arrow in his brain. Sasuke dropped the ninja as Tayuya saw her teammate dead on the ground. That was more than she could handle as Tayuya took off down the road.

Kidomaru cringed in anger at the sight of Sasuke killing Jirobo. His eyes wandered to Sakon's chard body then to the cowardly Tayuya running down the road. Kidomaru crouched down looking viciously as Sasuke. "I suppose it's just you and me now?" Kidomaru lanched at Sasuke the two demons clashed fists locking themselves into a fight. Kidomaru uleashed a series of punches that Sasuke easily blocked each one. Seeing his chance Sasuke let loose a heavy punch into Kidomaru's gut. Kidomaru curling in pain saw why Sasuke could see his ever move. Buried in the back of his skull behind the fire was the Uchiha's Sharigan.

Sasuke grabbed the sound ninja with his right he threw him up against a tree, with his left he leveled Kdomaru's face to his. "Your soul is stained with the blood of innocents. You have murdered and enjoyed their pain. Well enjoy it now." Fire burst out of Sasuke's skull burning into Kidomaru's make him relive the pain of his victims and feel it as well. Kidomaru dropped to the ground his face in horror.

Sasuke reverted back to normal looking around the area. The ninja he could barely fight earlier he just defeated easily. He had the power to defeat his brother and no longer needed Orochimaru. Looked out at the village coldly. He would leave to find his brother and make him pay for all the pain he had caused. Tomorrow he would leave. Tonight he was exhausted. Sasuke slowly walked back to the village to sleep and prepare for tomorrows journey.

To see Sasuke in Demon form go to Deviant Art and Type in GhostRider Sasuke


	3. Next Morning

Next Morning

A ninja squad patroling the area found the three defeated sound ninja. Two were killed while the third a six armed ninja laid on the ground in pain unable to register that anyone was their. The patrol group curious at the sight searched the grounds before taking the bodys back for examination. One thing was for sure Tsunade needed to know about this as soon as possible.

Sakura awoke in her bed as she tried to place everything that happened the night before. She remembered being at the gate seeing an old man then her mind went blank. So how did she get home? Suddenly a thought crossed her mind, Sasuke. She went to the village gate to stop Sasuke from leaving. Was she too late, had he already left? Sakura had to find out it was extremely important to her. Without wasting any time Sakura got dressed and fled to Sasuke's house.

Tsunade wrapped in a bath-robe wearing an irritated look about being woken up at six A.M shuffeled across the floor. When the gaurds woke her she made it clear that it had better be important or she would drop kick them to the next village. Shizune walk next to her master handing her a cup of coffee. "Please tell me their is Saki in here." Tsunade grumbled.

Shizune sighed, "Lady Tsunade you know your not suppose to be drinking this early in the morning."

"YOU'RE RIGHT! I'M SUPPOSE TO BE SLEEPING THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING!" Tsunade shouted loudly.

"In here Lady Tsunade." A medical ninja said leading her through a door. In a white room with mulitple strechers laid two dead bodies. "Our patrol found these two like this. The area was searched and despite signs of a heavly battle their were not traces of who these people are except for one clue. We found head bands of the sound ninja."

At that moment Tsunade's eyes lit up. "Orochimaru." The Hokage growled.

The group walked over to a hospital room where two ANBU gaurds stood outside. Tsunade walked in looking down at the six armed ninja. His face still remained in horror as if he was being stabbed over and over again. Tsunade walked over the body and began studying his mind. After a few minutes her body began shaking before she fell to the floor. Her breath was heavy.

Shizune ran to her side helping her up, "Lady Tsunade are you alright?"

Tsunade's breath steadid as she slowly stood up. "I...I'm fine." She stuttered. Turning her head back to the paitient she stated fear, "Whatever was done to his mind is nothing I've seen before. Not even Itachi had this kind..." She trailed off as three things came to mind. Was Itachi testing a new technequie or has Sasuke learned one? Also Orochimaru desperately wanted Naruto dead during their last encounter.

"Lady Tsunade?" Shizune whispered.

"Find Naruto and Sasuke immediately!" The Hokage shouted.

Sasuke laid in bed his head covered with a damp towel. His head still felt like it was flaming from the night before Sasuke had no idea why he had such a headache. He wondered if it was a side effect of his transformation and if so would their be any others? Sasuke had questions, like how did he transform, why did he let the girl go, and what did he do to the six armed man? So many questions and no one to answer them. Suddenly a banging on the door broke his thoughts.

"Sasuke!" A voice called. Sasuke groaned as he reconized who it was. Sakura his teammate and another silly fangirl. Sasuke got up and walked to the door removing the towel from his head. Taking a deep breath he opened the door. Sakura jumped on Sasuke wrapping her arms around him crying hard into his chest as they laid on the floor. "Sasuke I'm so glad your still here. I was afraid you were going to leave and join Orochimaru! I don't want you leave! I love you so much it hurts. I know you want revenge and I would do anything if it would make you stay. I would make everyday better just tell what to do and I would do it!"

"You really me that?" Sasuke said in a tender whisper.

"Anything." She whispered back. "Tell me and I will do it."

"Then...GET OFF OF ME!" Sasuke shouted causing the young genin to jump back in surprise. "I have a major headache and your screaming has made it worse. So thank you for your concern and goodbye." Sasuke placed Sakura outside closing the door leaving her dumb-founded.

Sasuke picked up his towel resoaking it in cold water. Sasuke's mind roamed back to what the old man said. He felt a little bad for the way he treated Sakura. She did have an effect on him like when he fought the sound ninja during the chunin exams. He went berserk with power and almost killed one of them, however; Sakura grabbed him from behind pleading him to calm down. She did affect him, however; it annoyed Sasuke that every girl looked at him thinking they were in love with him. They didn't know him none ever approached as friend wanting to know who he really was.

Well almost every girl. Hinata was the only girl in his class who didn't see him like the others. She was always looking and blushing at Naruto. Sasuke smiled at the thought of Hinata. She was so obvious about her attaraction to the knuckelhead, yet he was completely oblivious to her. Sasuke wrapped the towel around his head and laid back in bed. The ninja had a long journey starting tonight and he need rest.

Suddenly another loud banging on his door interrupted his thoughts. Taking off the towel Sasuke grabbed a kunai thinking it would be Naruto coming to scold him about Sakura. Opening the door Sasuke saw two Jonin ninjas standing there. "Uh can I help you?" Sasuke asked curious at the reasons they were at his door.

"Lady Tsunade has asked for you to meet her at Konoha hospital immediately."

"Right let me get dressed and I'll be there."

Once Sasuke was ready he followed the Jonin to the hospital. Standing outside were two more Jonin and Naruto. "Hey Sasuke, you know what is going on? These two pulled me out of my house saying I was needed immediately."

"Yeah they same thing happened to me also. I have no clue what is going on." Sasuek said irritated as his head still pounded.

The two young ninja walked down to the room where Kidomaru was at. Inside Tsunade sat on a chair deep in thought. "Hey Granny Tsunade what's the meeting for?" Naruto asked breaking her out of deep thought.

Tsunade quickly looked up, "Naruto your here, as are you Sasuke."

Naruto gave the Hokage a strange look, "Uh yeah you called us here."

"We found three enemy ninja outside our gate. Two were found dead while that one is alive in some kind of personal nightmare. We know that they are sound ninja and only three possibilites came to mind. I must know did either of you two encouter this ninja last night?" Tsunade asked with concern.

Naruto looked closely at the paitient nervous about the horrified look upon his face. "Uh no can't say I have. What about you Sasuke?"

Upon hearing the name Kidomaru started to have a siezer as he began shaking horribly. His pulse began climbing rapidly as his mouth foamed. "Get those two out of here!" Tsunade shouted as she jumped forward attempting to use her chakra to stabalize the ninja.

Sasuke and Naruto were placed out and told to wait until things were settled. Five minutes later a stressed Tsunade came out. "He's dead. We not sure how he died either. Sasuke have you seen that man before?" She asked staring straight at him.

Sasuke unmoved stared back replying, "No I haven't."

"Are you sure?" Tsunade asked again. "Because he started reacting after your name was mentioned."

Sasuke stared back, "I'm sure. I've never seen him before until today."

Tsunade let out a tired sigh, "K I want both of be on your gaurd. I have no clue what happened to him and until I do both of you are to be extremely careful." Both nodded knowing that she was serious about her order. "You may go."

Sasuke walked out of the building realizing he would need to leave right away.

Ukon ran threw the forest in a hurry to get to the sound villiage and report what he saw. The twin stop to catch his breath as he leaned against the tree. Ukon had been running all night without stopping till now. Fear gripped him as his four other companions were killed by the monster. Suddenly a noise was heard from above. Ukon jumped into a fighting stance as fear over took his body. He was wondering if Sasuke had found him and would he end up like the others?

A pale figure clad in white came down landing on the grass. The man turned around revealing his empty blue eyes. "Sakon why are you late with vessel?"

"Kimmimaro! I'm so glad it's you. Sasuke is far more dangerous than anyone thought. Everyone else is dead. Even my twin. I Ukon am the last of the sound ninja four."

"So you failed to capture the vessel?" Kimmimaro asked not caring about the others.

"Aren't you listening. Sasuke transformed into some type of demon and torched them all. I barely made it out."

"You've have failed to bring the master his vessel and now you shall die." Kimmimaro said before impaling Ukon with his bone from his left wrist. Pulling it out he let the ninja fall. Suddenly blood spouted from his mouth as he coughed horribly. "I don't have much time. I must get the vessel before my death."


	4. Kimmimaro Strikes

I don't own Naruto or Ghost Rider

Kimmimaro Strikes

Sasuke quickly packed up his belongings to find his brother. The ninja knew he didn't have much time before scouts would be surveiling him. If he was to leave it would have to be now. Sasuke looked out his window near the door. Immediately he spotted his tracker sitting down pretending to read a book. The ninja moved to his window finding it to be emptied. Leaping to the ground Sasuke took off staying hidden in the shadows and the crowds.

Sakura walking around the streets of the Konoha full of selfloathing as she thought about her last encounter with Sasuke. She poured her heart to him and he threw it in her face. Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke moving swiftly in the crowd toward the exit of the village. Sakura knew what Sasuke was up to and knew she had to stop him. Pushing her sadness and anger away the ninja charged after Sasuke.

Sasuke made outside the gate without anyone catching him. It was difficult to escape the village without being seen but somehow he had managed to it. Suddenly a voice called out his name. Sasuke stopped and saw Sakura following him close behind. He could try to out run her but that could put her into further danger. Sakura shortly caught up with the Uchiha. "Stalking me now?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Why are you leaving the village?" Sakura asked with anger in her voice, "Is it really so bad here? Is your hatred so strong that nothing could make you happy? If so then let me come with you. I know I'm not that strong or that powerful but I surely can help some way. Just please...!" Sakura's voice changed from anger to sadness as she pleaded with him.

Sasuke looked at her seriously, "I have to this alone. The best thing you can do is go back the village."

Sakura looked at Sasuke heartbroken believing he wouldn't be coming back after this.

"The vessel is right." A dark voice called from the trees. "The best thing you can do is go back to your village." Kimmimaro floated down landing right behind Sasuke. "I'll take the vessel to Orochimaru who will take good care of him."

Sasuke upon hearing the name jumped forward pulling out a kunai, "Sorry, but I turned down the other four messangers. I'm not going." Sakura's stepped back in surprise now curious at what Sasuke was doing leaving the village. Sasuke glanced behind him, "Sakura get to the village! Hurry!"

Sakura took off only so far. She had seen the power of Orochimaru first hand and knew she could be needed.

Sasuke charged thrusting the blade forward. Kimmimaro backed way shooting a bone from his wrist to block the second attack. Sasuke looked at the move in surprise leaving him open. Kimmimaro struck hard with his right leg sending Sasuke back into a tree. The Uchiha started to stand when suddenly Kimmimaro struck his bone in the palm of Sasuke's left hand. Sasuke screamed in pain as the bone went though the hand and into the tree. "Now that your not going anywhere. I need to deal with your foolish friend."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "What are you talking about?"

Kimmimaro didn't answer as he walked over to the bush Sakura was hiding behind. The ninja swung his bone blade down as Sakura jumped back. Kimmimaro moved foward impaling Sakura through her stomach. Suddenly Sakura was replaced with a tree stump. "A substitution." Kimmimaro said unimpressed. Turning around a kunai attached to a paper bomb landed on the ground. The ninja leaped back just before the explosion. Once the dust settled Kimmimaro saw Sakura holding Sasuke's weapon pack.

Sasuke tugged at the bone looking at his teammate, "Sakura hurry get out of here!"

"No I won't leave you here alone. I said I loved you and I meant it!" The genin said seriously. Sakura threw a series of shiruken that Kimmimaro blocked with ease. "Just what are you?" Sakura asked amazed at the techniquie. Without a reply he charged Sakura who attempted to block the attack managing to get her arm scratched. Sakura pulled out another kunai attempting to strike her opponents stomach. Kimmimaro shot another bone blade out of his wrist blocking the attack. Quickly he leaped backwards kicking Sakura in the jaw. Kimmamaro came down first landing before Sakura crashed on the floor. Sasuke stared wided eyed at Sakura as he pulled harder on the bone. Sakura stood up rubbing her jaw. Kimmimaro looking toward the girl placed the right bone back. Stretching his fingers bones slowly appeared. Without warning his hand shot forward throwing five bullet like projectiles. Sakura crossed her arms as the attack came forward. Three of the five bullets struck Sakura's abdomine flying through her. Sakura flew back from the force of impact landing on the ground unconcious.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted his eyes starting to burn.

Kimmimaro looked down at his victim. "She'll be dead soon." As soon as he turned to Sasuke a flaming skeletal fist connenceted to his face knocking him back.

Sasuke fully transformed walked over to Sakura and started to tend her wounds. One of the bones cut through her liver causing sevre bleeding. He had to get to Tsunade quickly or else this would be Sakura's last day alive. Sasuke went down to grab Sakura when suddenly something smacked him across his burning skull. Sasuke stood up only to take another hit. Kimmimaro transformed in level two held Sasuke with the bones one his back slamming him in a tree. Kimmimaro spun around as his tail struck the demon's ribs following a large crack. The demon ninja flew into the dirt rolling across the ground.

"I can see why you are the vessel. You have power that would serve the master greatly." Kimmimaro charged once again Sasuke.

Sasuke make hand motions and said, "FIRE STYLE DRAGON BLAST JUTSU!" A ball of fire amplified ten fold shot out of Sasuke's mouth making contact with its target, however; the sound ninja rushed out of the flames knocking the gennin back to the ground. Whoever this guy was he was equal in power to Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped back up throwing his fist that Kimmimaro blocked with one hand before thrusting the palm of his other hand into the Demons shoulder. Upon contact a bone shot out of Sasuke's shoulder then thrusted the bone upward almost slicing the arm in half. Sasuke backed away in surpirse only to take a hit from Kimmimaro's tail. The Demon flew back crashing to the ground leaving a dirt trail. Sasuke got up pulling out three cursed kunai black as night with a flaming skull imprinted on it and ruby eyes. Lighting the kunai on fire he pitched the blades at his adverssary. Kimmimaro dodged two then set himself to block the third. A bone from the wrist connect with the blade as it sliced clean through stabbing Kimmimaro in his shoulder. The firey ninja charged forward lauching his barrage attacks. Kimmimaro hit the ground in pain surprised how the battle turned around so quickly. Kimmimaro reached behind him pulled out his spine bone twhirling it around like a whip. Taking a heavy swing Kimmimaro slammed the whip down at Sasuke barely missing the ninja. Kimmimaro jumped up throwing bone bullets over Sasuke causing him to remain in one place. With a flick of the wrist Kimmimaro wrapped the spine whip around Sasuke before landing. Quickly the demon was launched into the air before being slammed into the tree then took a hit to the ground. Sasuke's body ached all over from the attack. Obviously this guy had to have been a close apprentice to Orochimaru to be this good in a fight. Sasuke had power but he also had lack of knowledge on the power and the fact this guy was no push over didn't help. Kimmimaro lifted Sasuke up once again to torcher the ninja a little more. Up in the air Sasuke saw Sakura on the ground bleeding deeply through her clothing as she was dying. At the site of his dying teammate Sasuke's body flared up regaining new strenght as he broke through the bone whip. Landing on the ground charged forward. Kimmimaro taking two bone blades slammed them down on Sasuke. Sasuke caught the blades wrestling with them as the sound ninja attempted to over power Sasuke. After a minute Sasuke broke the bones off before kicking Kimmimaro in the stomach knocking him back. Kimmimaro looked at the bones shattered before him amazed at the ninja's new strenght. Suddenly a jolt went through him as his body was failing him. Kimmimaro had one goal left in life...kill Sasuke. The Uchiha was far too dangerous for his master. He must protect him before death came. Kimmimaro stared at the demon noticing the wound on his arm and the sagging of his ribs. Creating a bone drill the sound ninja planned to strike Sasuke's skull ending his life. Sasuke watched the drill start to spin ready to end the fight. Preparing to counter Sasuke used his hand signal creating the Chidori. The ball of lightning was fused with the fire emmitting from his hand. Amazed Sasuke said, "Flaming Chidori," holding the attack.

Sasuke charged as Kimmimaro copied. Both warriors met in the center of the battle field connecting their attacks. The bone drill shattered following the rest of Kimmimaro's arm until Sasuke changed direction striking his opponent's heart.The flames and lighting died down as Kimmimaro reverted back to his normal form before falling to the ground dead. Sasuke looked at Sakura before raising his hand to the sky lauching a blast of fire to alert the village. After reverting back to his normal form the ninja ran to Sakura attempting to stop the bleeding from her abdomine ignoring the bleeding from his hand. His wounds in demon form were gone leaving nothing but a sevre headache. Five minutes later a team showed up and quickly noticed the wounded girl. Sasuke was taken to the infirmery as he waited to see the outcome of Sakura's surgery and to be questioned.


	5. This is my Life

I don't own Naruto or Ghost Rider

I dedicate this chapter to God the Holy Ghost.

This is my life

Sasuke waited in a solitary room holding an ice pack to his head not believing the situation he was in. Sakura was in deep surgery, Tsunade would soon question him about why he left the village, and he didn't have answers for anything. However his mind wasn't on how to answer Tsunade's interrogation, it was on Sakura and everything that had happened. She fought to protect him despite being outclassed and he couldn't figure out why. Was it more than a school girl crush when she claimed to fight for his life? What hit him the most was how she confessed her love so seriously in the middle of a fight. The whole thing left him confused and made his head hurt ten times worse.

The door opened as Tsunade came in, "How is Sakura?" Sasuke asked loudly.

Tsunade stared in at Sasuke then let out a sigh of relief, "She'll be fine. It took a while but her liver will completely heal. She just needs a few days rest. Now lets focus on why she got hurt. You knew you were being followed so you snuck out the window why?" Tsunade asked beginning her interogation.

"I left out the window because I don't like being followed by anyone." Sasuke said annoyed.

"He was posted for your protection. Naruto has a gaurd on him as well. Until I know what happened to the sound ninja we found I don't want to take chances yet."

"And what if Naruto and I have a mission, or have you decided you forbid us from doing our jobs?" Sasuke asked staring straight into her eyes.

"Listen you little snot! Sakura was nearly killed because of your recklessness! Not even Naruto would have been that stupid. So why did you leave the village and how did Sakura get mixed up in this fiasco?" She asked grabbing Sasuke by his shirt demanding an answer.

Sasuke thought for moment. He knew he needed an answer that would be believeable and that wouldn't put him in trouble. "I needed to go for a walk after our last meeting. I felt interrogated and need to clear my head. Sakura followed afraid I was going to seek out Orochimaru."

Tsunade stared at Sasuke unsure of what to say. After a moment of silence the Hokage spoke up, "Look I didn't mean to interrogate you. What happened to the sound ninja was something I have never seen before and as Hokage I need to make sure everyone is safe especially you and Naruto who seem to be on everyone's hit list."

Sasuke looked down his eyes filled with guilt, "I'm sorry to have caused this much trouble. I wasn't thinking and because of it Sakura got hurt."

Tsunade saw how bad Sasuke felt about his teammate getting hurt, "What happened out their?" She asked curiously.

Sasuke told Tsunade about the battle changing much of what happened for his own bennefit. He mainly focused on Sakura's point and how she defended him quite fiercely. He stated that after her defeat he went berserk and surprised him with a chidori. After the ninja died he used his dragon blast to signal for help. "I always thought Sakura was some fan girl with a silly crush. The way she fought surprised me. She actually does love me and now she's lying in a hospital bed."

"Well she is going to pull through so you can thank her when she wakes up."

Sasuke looked forward staring out into nothing as he thought about all the three had been through. "Lady Tsunade I have a special request. Naruto has been training with Jiriya and Kakashi has been giving me alot of attention. I know Sakura wants to be a strong ninja and for that she needs a teacher willing to train her. Would you mind making her your apprentice?"

Tsunade was taken back by the request. She did have much to do as Hokage and this new attack from Orochimaru add on to problems. However Sasuke did make a valid point. Sakura needed a teacher otherwise her potential could diminish. "Okay once she is healed I'll begin training her."

Sasuke let a small smile show. He knew Sakura would fall behind if she didn't have a teacher and who best than the Hogake? "Thank you. I know she'll appreciate that. Is she allowed visitors?"

Tsunade shook her head, "She'll need a day to rest and heal. Come back tomarrow then you can see her. Until then stay in the village or I'll see to it that your in the room next to her. Do I make myself clear?" The Hokage said looking at him straight in the eye. Sasuke wide eyed nodded carefully. "Good, I'll see you here tomarrow morning k?"

"Yes ma'am." Sasuke said before leaving the room. Immediately after leaving the hospital Naruto jumped Sasuke swinging his fist into him. "Are you crazy? You nearly got Sakura killed! What were you thinking?" Naruto shouted upset angerily.

"I don't think was." Sasuke answered quietly. His thoughts went to what Kakashi said about vengence ending in tragidy and how close it actually happened with Sakura. "I don't think I was..." He repeated, "And for that Sakura could have been killed."

Naruto stared at Sasuke knowing he was torn up inside about what had happened. The ninja sighed as he helped Sasuke stand up. "I guess I over reacted."

Sasuke looked at his friend then at the ground, "No you didn't over react. I deserved it." Sasuke looked out down the street. "C'mon I'll by you a bowl of ramen." Sasuke said walking toward Ichiraku's with Naruto close behind. At the ramen place Naruto certainly ordered his fillas Sasuke sat back and watched. Suddenly his eyes wandered to a pole where Hinata was hiding behind watching Naruto. "I gotta go. I'll see you tomarrow morning at the hospital." Naruto looked up answering something with his mouthful.

Hinata watched Sasuke leave then turned her eyes back to Naruto. 'I'm gonna walk over and talk to him, I'm gonna walk over and talk to him...' She repeated earnestly.

"So are you gonna talk to him or just stand there like stalker." A voice called from behind. In a state of shock that someone caught her spying on Naruot, Hinata fell to ground fainting. Sasuke rolled his eyes and pick her up taking her to a bench waiting for her to wake up. Not long after sitting on the bench Hinata awoke noticing Sasuke sitting next to her. "So you feel like talking or you gonna faint again?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Um how did we get here?" Hinata asked afraid of the answer.

"I carried you here. I needed to talk to you about something?" He asked.

"Uh okay." Hinata was rather curious about what was going on. Sasuke never talk to her before in fact he never even looked at her before.

"Why do you have a crush on Naruto?" Hinata's face went beet red, sweat started on her forhead. "Relax everyone but Naruto knows how you feel. You not exactly discreit about it." Hinata fainted again at the statment. Sasuke sighed and waited for her to awake. Hinata awoke once more looking at Sasuke who was still waiting for an answer. "So why do you like him?"

Hinata tapped her fingers together thinking, "Well It's because he...is alone and yet tries to get everyones attention. He trains hard pushing himself to limits that no one else notices. His determination is admirable."

Sasuke thought about how similar he and Naruto were. Both used to be alone until they graduated and became a team. Naruto trained pushing himself so he could be noticed creating a rivalry between the two. However what was Sakura's reason for loving him? He treated her badly as Naruto thinking himself better than everyone. What did Sakura see that would put her life in danger? Hinata couldn't help find the answer. Only he could.

"Why are you asking?" Hinata inquired.

Sasuke looked down at his bandaged hand. "No reason." Sasuke answered heading back home. He had something important to do tomarrow. Something that would change his life.

The next morning Sasuke got up early heading toward Yamanaka Flower shop. He figured it would be nice to get Sakura a flower. Entering the shop Sasuke heard the voice of another fangirl and Sakura's rival. "Sasuke what brings you here?" She asked thrilled to see him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and replied, "I thought I would get Sakura a flower to brighten up her room."

"Oh." Ino said in a flat tone voice, "Naruto came in here not to long and bought a large bouque."

"Really." Sasuke replied with a hint of jealously. "So are you going to visit her after work?"

Ino looked away heated and jealous at how her rival was getting Sasuke's attention, "I am very busy with the shop and don't think I'll be able to make it."

Sasuke picked up a rose before asking, "Should I tell her your coming or do you want to surprise her?"

Ino's face softened as she replied, "I'll suprise her. Just let me know how she is." Although her rival had Sasuke's attention she felt bad for Sakura. They use to best of friends until they bosh had a crush on Sasuke and began to fight for his affection.

"K. I'll see you later." Sasuke left the shop feeling weird. Yesterday he was ready to leave the village and seek revenge now he felt comfortable. He bought Naruto ramen, chatted with Hinata, and even talked to Ino. He felt different yet it was a good different. Kakashi was right making new friends was helping him feel better about life. Plus the bonus was he held power to kill Itachi if the two should ever cross paths again. Life was good and he was about to make it better.

As he made it to the hospital Naruto, Lee, and Kakashi were already there waiting to see Sakura. As visitors were allowed to enter the nurse stated that only one person at a time was allowed in the room. Kakashi being Sakura's teacher he went in first. After a few minutes Kakashi came out walking towards the group. "She is fine but don't stress her she is still a little weak."

Sasuke nodded as he went in. The ninja saw Sakura in the hospital bed looking at the door waiting for her next visitor. Her face brightened as Sasuke entered the room a rose in hand. "Hey Sakura feeling better?" He asked a little nervous. He still felt guilty about how Sakura was in this position.

"Yes I'm fine. Lady Tsunade wants me to stay in bed for a couple of days before I leave. I'm glad your alright, I was so worried when I woke up. I...thought I had lost you." Sakura said a little shy about her feelings.

"In reality you saved me." Sasuke said looking her in the eyes. "When you got hurt after showing determination I broke free. I was so determined to see that you would make it another day." He walked over to her slowly as he talked. "You impressed me on the battle field and you touched me here." The ninja said touching his heart. "How you fought for me left me confused and I can't stop thinking about it. You said you loved me and I believe you. Also I found I love you to." Sasuke said placing to rose in her hand as his face moved close to Sakura kissing her deeply as realized he was home and this was his life.


	6. Tine to Pay the Piper

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or Ghost Rider

Time to pay the piper

It had been a year and a half after Sasuke made the deal with the stranger and life couldn't be better. He had just made Jonin, he was rivalries with Naruto, Rock Lee and Neji, his best friends were Shino and Hinata, and best of all he had a beautiful girlfriend standing by him. Sasuke and Sakura were walking through the village to Sakura's since the two had a nice meal celebrating Sasuke moving up to Jonin, and his life was truely wonderful. The couple eventually reached Sakura's house. "Well here we are." Sasuke said wishing the night hadn't ended so soon.

"Yeah here we are." Sakura said feeling the same. Sakura leaned into Sasuke kissing him deeply.

Suddenly the door opened, as Sakura's father stood their, "Welcome home kids." He said looking at Sasuke, then Sakura and back again.

Sakura rolled her eyes at her father's interference, "I'll be in shortly."' She said then turned to her boyfriend. "Night love." She said kissing him again.

"Night cherry blossom." Sasuke answered before leaving. Yes life was truely grand and nothing would change that. Walking down the streets of the Konoha village he noticed they were empty and silent. It made him nervous because it was the same when his entire clan. Sudden a dark music came from the shadows as his right hand started to burn.

Looking forward the old man appeared playing a pipe, "Hello Sasuke. Its time to pay the piper."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke said annoyed. "I thought my soul was payment."

The old man laughed lightly before giving his answer, "Yes well you see I own your soul. Your very being which means I own you."

Sasuke actived his Sharigan, "Your mistaken. Nobody owns me!" Sasuke charged only to fall to the ground as his right hand felt like it was slowly being burned off.

"See your soul is your very being. Without it a body is nothing more than a shell. Your soul and you are connected. In simple terms I'm the puppet-master your the puppet. However I am willing to make a deal with you. You have a mission in The Village Hidden in the Caves. I want you to go to the Leaf village border there you will board the detail of you mission and if you succeed I will give you back your soul."

Sasuke looked at the old man his eyes full of hate, "I won't do it."

The old man smiled replying, "You don't have a choice." With a snap of his fingers Sasuke transformed. "You have twenty minutes to gather your items and leave the village. If you are a minute late Sakura dies."

The demon nodded in understanding before taking off. Reaching his house as Sasuke grabbed his weapon bag filling as fast as he could. Grabbing a piece of paper and pen Sasuke began writing a note.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I had to leave immediately on a mission in The Village Hiddin in Caves. This is a secret mission so please tell no one. I'm sorry to leave so abrubtly without telling you goodbye. Remember no matter what I'll always love you my Cherry Blossom._

_Your Love,_

_Sasuke._

Sasuke's skull glowed blue as he felt lonesome. It'll only come crashing down and he'll be a rogue ninja. Worst of all when Sakura finds out that this is not a mission from the Hokage she will be deeply hurt but he couldn't tell her the truth not now not after what they had been through. Sasuke took off out the window then the village. He had to move quickly and carefully not to be seen. The demon died down as Sasuke appeared stopping just short realizing what had just happened. He really had no freedom he was a puppet and for his strings to be off he had to succed in this mission. The ninja punched the ground multiple times screaming fury. After calming down Sasuke got up and headed to the border.

Not to far away a sound ninja on reconnaissance watched Sasuke running from the village. As much as he would like to captured the child his master wanted so bad, he knew Sasuke was far better than himself and went with plan B.

Genetics lab

Orochimaru walked next to a short brown haired scientist asking him how his expriments were going. "Yes well lord Orochimaru I mean as you can see from the cages taking on so many experiments at once has caused it to be rather hard for me to get any completed."

"Yes the monsters you have created are quite extrodinary. Unfortunately they are nothing more the mindless creatures. Tell me do you have any good news?" Orochimaru asked looking at the cages of human's fused with animals.

"As a matter of fact I do." The scientist said proudly. "I believe I have perfected the spider venom that Kidomaru used. After a few more test you will have and army of Spider-Ninja's."

Orochimaru smiled at the thought remembering how powerful Kidomaru became after taking the drug. Orochimaru felt it was a shame he died, however; it was Kidomaru's own fault for not being strong enough.

"Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto said entering the room. "My apologies for interrupting but we have just recieved word that Sasuke has left the village alone."

Orochimaru smiled at the annoucement, "Excuse me doctor a more matter has come to my attention I must go."

"Of couse Lord Orochimaru." The scientist said.

Kabato and Orochimaru started towards the exit. "Where is Sasuke going?" The village leader demanded.

"Toward the border. He left the village stopped somewhere in fustration screaming as he punched the ground. Thats is when our scout found him."

"And the scout never moved in?" Orochimaru asked curiously.

"He knew he would be no match for the Uchiha. He thought it would be better if he called us and not risk losing the element of surprise." Kabato said quickly.

"Very good. It is nice to see their is more than one compitant solider. Soon the Sharigan will be in my grasp and the leaf village will fall." The tyrant said claiming victory before even getting close to Sasuke.


	7. Mission Details

Mission Details

A Ghost Rider charges on a firey horse at a six foot warrior covered in black with blue eyes in a desolate field. The Ghost Rider struck forward a black pitch fork barely missing the creature as it sank into the ground. A silver whip flies out capturing the weapon ripping it from the warrior's hand. Ghost Rider turned to find his new attacker was a woman five, seven with red skin, black hair with four horns, wearing silver chest armor and black pants. Ghost Rider pulled out a katana before riding forward. The shadow warrior appeared making multiple hand signs. "Ninja art shadow spike Jutsu." The creature said in a hollow voice.

Black Spike shoot from the ground stabbing the Rider off his horse. After another series of hand signs the said, "Black hole Jutsu." A dark hole appeared where the horse was slowly sucking it in to a void. Ghost Rider charged swinging his sword at the female demon. The creature leaped back before throwing a demon wing shiruken. The black weapon screamed in the air cutting the firey skull clean off. The riders fire went down leaving nothing left but a pile of bones. "So Grim what is this three?" The female demon asked gridding her feet into the skeleton.

"Four." The Shadow figure answered.

"Whatever, he was weak. In fact he seemed to be the weakest. Who was he and is he the last?" She asked.

"He was a farmer who sold his soul to protect his land. As for your second question Liza, there is one more left and he is on his way here." A figure high on a hill called down.

"One more rider? No problem Darron."

"No. This one is different. He appears to be a Ghost Ninja rather than a rider."

Liza let out a loud laugh. "Ghost Ninja? What a corny name. He'll be a chump like the other four."

Darron's eyes narrowed as he stared at his team mate."Liza do not let your guard down now. We are too close freeing Lord Zarathos to let blind arrogance beat us. Lord Zarathos needs only one soul and then the world will crumble at our feet."

***

Sakura entered Sasuke house the next morning. Sakura was given a key to his apartment a year after they dated. The young woman often came by early in the morning joining him for breakfast. At first she was surprised Sasuke was a great cook but then she remembered Sasuke was orphaned at a young age. The young konochi called out her boyfriends name only to recieve silence as her reply. Sakura walked into his empty room after knocking loudly. Looking around she found the note Sasuke had left her. Reading it carefully she was a little sadden that he left without telling her in person but understood considering it must have been late.

Sakura left and headed to the Hokage's for training. She met with Shizune staring up the morning reports and gathering the new mission submissions. Shizune then took a look at all order forms making sure Tsunade would stay alcohol free. After their paper work was finished they left to meet Tsunade.

"Good Morning Lady Tsunade. How are you?" Shizune asked.

"I'm good. Sakura I have a mission for you, Rock Lee, and Sasuke..."

Sakura gave Tsunade a strange look blocking out the rest wondering why The Hokage was giving Sasuke a mission when she sent him on one already. Unless he wasn't given a mission. He was going after Itachi. She had to stop him before anyone finds out.

"Sakura!" Tsunade shouted bringing her back to attention.

"Yes!" She replied hastily, "What was that again?"

Tsunade gave Sakura across eyed look, "You, Lee, and Sasuke are suppose to deliver this letter to the Hidden Mountain village. It is a a payment I owe. The reason you two are doing this is that the village is on the verge of collapsing due to finaces. Enemy villages are surrounding the area and ready to strike and do whatever it takes to make sure this money won't make it. Becareful this is an A rank mission."

"Yes ma'am we'll see to it at once." Sakura took the evelope and started thinking of a way to find Sasuke and deliver the letter without Tusnade finding anything out. Lee was a capable ninja, he could easily deliver the letter while she went after Sasuke. However she couldn't do it alone, she would need help.

Sakura quickly tracked Lee to his Dojo. "Oh Lee you have mission." Sakura called out sweetly.

Lee flew down from the rafters landing on the ground, "Sakura my sweet, how may the leaf village's handsome devil serve you and prove his love."

(Give it a rest Lee!) Inner Sakura shouted. "Well Lee you have an A rank mission. It is very important and a village depends on you succeeding."

"A mission that holds a village in my hands. I accept and will see it through to the end. Will you be accompanying me on this mission?" Lee asked hopefully.

"No, unfortunately I have another mission to see to. Good luck Lee and becareul." Sakura said feeling a little guilty about sending him off on his own. But she knew she had no other alternative.

"Don't worry Sakura. I'll be back before you know it." Lee said before running off to his house to start his mission.

Sakura looked down the road then took off for her own mission. She had to hurry to gather her things then find the only ninja who could help her...Naruto.

***

Sasuke made to the boarder where a black ship was waiting for him. He turned looking back toward the village as if expecting someone to show up and stop him, however; he knew no one was coming he had been very careful about his tracks. He hated to leave but with the old man's curse attached to him he had no choice in the matter. Sasuke leaped down to the boat where a thin hairless man with large brown eyes wearing a long brown cloke. "I take it you're my ride?" Sasuke asked seriously annoyied.

"Yes that is correct. I am Scritch, Lord Mephisto's secretary."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "Who?"

Scritch tilted his head to the left in confusion, "Lord Mephisto ruler of the underworld and the one who gave you your power."

"So that's the creeps name." Sasuke bit out.

"My you are such a rebellious servant." Scritch said surprisingly.

Sasuke glared at Scritch, "I am not his servant."

Scritch tilted his head to the side again, "I am confused by that statement. Your bare our masters mark and you are here to do as he commands yet you say you are not his servant?"

Sasuke clentched fists in anger. "What is the stupid mission?" Sasuke shouted in fustration.

Scritch jumped back surprisd by Sasuke's tone. "Well perhaps we should talk on the ship. It's gonna be a long discussion." Scritch said nervously. Sasuke shook infustration before climbing aboard. The ship took off while Sasuke and Scritch were in the captain's cabin. "Well I guess I should start at the begining. Your mission is quite a deadly one. Have you ever heard of Zarathos?" Sasuke shook his head replying a rough no. "I didn't think so. Zarathos was a powerful demon who collected souls to make himself stronger. Lord Mephisto caugth on to this and was far from happy. The two battled it out is a glorious and long war. Eventually Lord Mephisto won and imprisoned Zarathos in stone. Now Zarathos has found a means to escape empowering three ninja's to bring him souls so that he can move freely. If that should happen Zarathos will attempt to dominate this world and take revenge on Lord Mephisto"

Sasuke stared at Scritch taking in what he just heard. "So if this thing is so powerful why doesn't Mephisto stop him himself?" Sasuke replied.

"In this case he would; however, seals have been placed around the area. Only his riders can pass through."

"Whoa. Right there. Riders?" Sasuke asked confused at the name.

"Yes. Most of Lord Mephisto's bounty hunters are called Ghost Riders. They are usually given some kind of ride like a horse, carraige, a wolf, or something else. Come to think of it your the first one not to be a rider."

Sasuke stared a scrtich still annoyied, "Yeah why is that?"

"Well with your age and attitude Lord Mephisto felt you couldn't take care of a pet. Most riders are linked to their ride. If the ride died then so did the rider or they might lose their power forever and become usless. Other times the ride would refuse to help the rider and the mission would end in failure. You were a high possiblity for all of these consequences so Lord Mephisto gave you the power but lacked the ride. Because of this you are weaker than most bounty hunters. Your ninja training at least makes up for that."

"Well that is just dandy." Sasuke replied rolling his eyes. "Alright earlier you said riders. Plural. So why are you sending me instead of someone else?"

"Well we already have. You are the fifth bounty hunter and now the last. The rest were defeated by Zarathos' warriors. This is classed as what you would call an S rank mission. You can't fail this one. If Zarathos walks free this planet could be enslaved for all eternity."

Sasuke stared at Scritch taking in everything he heard, now understanding the importance of this mission.

***

Sakura leaped from tree to tree making her way to Jirayria's to grab Naruto and find Sasuke before the Hokage found out he left the village. The young ninja was still surprised by Sasuke's stunt not to mention angery. Sakura swore that she was going to let Sasuke have it when she found him. Sakura was just a few miles away from Jirayria's when something caught her eye. It was a shooting star yet it seem to be little too close and getting closer. Sakura took off in a hurry as the star came crashing down. Upon impact the ground shook knocking Sakura to the floor. Waves of color eminated from the meteorite beaming Sakura one after another knocking her unconcious.


	8. Enter Naruto and The Invisible Woman

Sakura awoke in a bed with a cool rag on her head. The young woman sat up carefully taking the rag off her head. As she looked down she was surprised to find Naruto sleeping on a chair next to her bed. Sakura thought back to the last moment she could remember. She saw the meteor come at her crashing into ground then bright colors before everything went black. The door opened as Jirayia came in with two trays of food. "Well look who's awake. How are you feeling?" Jirayia asked placing a hand on her forhead.

"Uh...fine." Sakura said nervously about who Naruto called 'pervy sage' being so close to her.

"Hmmm...Your fever is gone that's a good thing." Jirayia picked a cup from the tray then handed it to her. "Here drink this you had a rough night. When we found you you were out like a light and had a major fever. Naruto was completely frightened for you he stayed by your side all night."

"Really?" Sakura said looking towards Naruto.

"So what brings you all the way out here?"

Sakura thought for a moment then screamed, "OH MY! SASUKE! WE HAVE TO STOP HIM!"

The scream woke Naruto frighting him out of sleep. After calming Naruto down Sakura told both of them about the note, her deduction and what happened with Rock Lee. By the time Sakura was finished updating the two tears spilled out of her eyes as she was choking sobs.

"Hey Sakura. It alright. We'll find Sasuke and bring him back." Naruto said. It crushed him to see Sakura in this state. Naruto growled, "Wait till I get ahold of Sasuke?"

"Get in line." Sakura said with fury tears still streaming down her face. "I'm his girlfriend, I get first dibs."

Jirayia and Naruto both stared at Sakura surprised. She adored Sasuke and the thought of her striking him down was near impossible. "Well," Jirayia said breaking the silence, "First thing we have to do is get you to that village." Jirayia said stroking his jaw going into deep thought.

"Well how are we going to get there so quickly. I mean Sasuke has a two day head start." Naruto said impaitiently.

Jirayia sighed heavily then said, "There is a way but only two of the three will go. Plus it'll cost me quite alot."

"Well you can afford it. You have made alot money from those books of yours." Naruto said.

"And as for who is going. It'll be me and Naruto." Sakura said in a tone that no one dared argued.

"Alright. Well since everything is decided you two pack up and I'll get what we need." Jirayia said before leaving the building.

Naruto took Sakura to a shack filled with kuni, shurikin, paper bombs where they could get all sorts of supplies. Next Naruto moved to the refridgerator attempting to gather food before Sakura shoved him out of the way getting the food that didn't need a frying pan and was heathier than ramen. "So Sakura how has the village been this past year?" Naruto said wondering how home life was. He missed the village but understood that he was need her to further his training and eventually reach his goal.

"The village is good. They do miss you though. It just seems odd that the leaf village twelve is now the leaf village eleven." Sakura said thinking back to all the missions they have gone through.

"Well it's great to hear people miss...Sakura where did you go?" Naruto called out after turning to see Sakura missing from the kitchen.

"Stop yelling Naruto I'm right here." A voice called right infront of him startling Naruto.

"Uh Sakura...um I can't see you." Naruto said dumb foundly.

"What are you talking about? I'm right infront of you!" Sakura shouted impaitiently.

Naruto backed away able to feel her breath from the scream. Looking around the room quickly Naruto found a toaster a grabbed it swinging it around. "Look see their's no reflection."

"Give me that!" Sakura shouted grabbing the toaster. Naruto backed away looking at the floating appliance. The toaster stood in the air for a few minutes before crashing to the ground. A high pitched scream came from Sakura shaking items throughout the house. "No! This can't be! It's impossible. I want to be seen!" Sakura shouted hysterical as she appeared in the kitchen wearing a horrified look.

"Uh Sakura...I can see you now." Naruto said nervously not wanting to upset her anymore than she already was.

"You can see me?" Sakura said wearing a panicked look. "You can actually see me. I'm visible again?" Sakura asked steadying her breath. Naruto nodded curious at how she was able to just disappear like that then suddenly reappear. Naruto wasn't a medical ninja or even the most intellegent ninja, however; he knew that people could not disappear and reappear like she did.

The front door opened as Jirayia entered the house with a tired sigh, "Well c'mon out. I got what you need." The old ninja stepped out mumbling words of price and backstabbing.

Sakura grabbed Naruto by the shirt collar raising her fist and said, "Not one single word about what just happened. Got it?" Naruto looked down at the clentched fist and shook his head quickly in understanding. "Good." Sakura released her friend and stepped outside to see what Jirayia had. Out in the front yard was a large machine with wings on the front and the back. Two seating areas where visible near the front which were connected to two chains and a wheel with pedals on the sides. Sakura and Naruto looked at the contraption rather oddly not sure what to think about it. "What is it?" Sakura asked finally breaking the silence.

"Well It's a flying machine. You sit in the seats over there and spin the pedals and the front wings flap keeping you in air." Jirayia replied. "So you to ready for lift off?" The old sannin asked looking at the two.

Sakura and Naruto looked at eachother not sure if this was a good idea. "Is there another way to the village Hidden in the Caves." Naruto asked.

Jirayia throughly annoyed at the qeustion after spending a lot of money on the contraption replied, "Yea, walking."

After Jirayai's reply Sakura grabbed Naruto by the collar dragging him toward the machine shouting, "Come on Naruto we have lost enough time as is!" Sakura tossed Naruto into the back seat as she climed into the front. "Alright we just peddle and go right?" Sakura asked.

"Actually you need to be in the air then start peddling." Jirayia said nervous about how she would take the news.

"AND JUST HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO GET IN THE AIR WHEN WE'RE IN A THE MIDDLE OF A FOREST!" Sakura shouted making Jirayia jump back and Naruto cower in the back.

"Just calm down. I have already thought of that." Jirayai said raising both hands. "Just give me a minute." After performing a series of hand signals he slammed his hand on the ground as a Chief Toad appeared.

"Alright what is it this time!" Chief toad hollered annoyied about being called again.

"What a great idea!" Naruto shouted. "Could you give us a lift Chief Toad. We have to save Sasuke."

Chief Toad smiled at the request, "You need a lift eh? Yes I think I can acomodate you." Everyone looked at the smiling toad not sure how to take his eerie tone. Chief Toad picked up the plane and hurled into the sky as hard as he could hearing the terrified screams of the two ninjas flying high into the air. Back on the ground cheif toad was laughing hard. "Oh I've wanted a reason to do that to the kid for a long time. With all the trouble he has put me and my boys through." Cheif toad laughed again before dissappearing.

Up in the air Naruto and Sakura finally stabalized the machine, "So Sakura any idea where the village hidden in the caves is?"

"Yea Naruto I have map with me. According to it the Village hidden in the caves is...the other direction." Sakura said miserably unsure of how to turn the machine around.

"Think we should land and have Cheif Toad throw us the other direction?" Naruto asked.

Sakura paled at the thought of being tossed through the air again. "No! Well figure something out." The Kunochi looked around studying the layout of the controls. There was a long stick infront her connected to the floor. Sakura grabbed the stike pushing lightly on it. The machine started to lower slowly until she pulled causing it to float higher.

"Uh Sakura what y..." Naruto started but was immediately cut off.

"Quite Naruto I'm trying to think." Sakura moved the stick to the left as the machine started to turn. "Alright I got this thing figured out. Now lets go save Sasuke!" She shouted steering their ride in the right direction.

Down below a plant sprouted from the ground transfoming into a large fly trap. Inside was a face half black half white. "I see the demon fox is taking a vaction. I'm sure Pain will want to hear of this." The creature said flowing back into the ground.


	9. Itachi's Mission

Disclaimer: I own niether Marvel nor Naruto

I dedicate this chapter to my Lord and Savior Jesus Christ.

Itachi's Mission

The nine members of the Akatsuki and Tobi a subordinate to Zetsu and not yet a full member, met together to discuss their plan of action to gather the nine tailed beasts, towns that join their group, and their finacial history. "So now that we are here I believe it is time to get down to buisness. Sasori, Deidara, anything new on our expansion?" Pain started.

"Yes. Three villages have submitted themsevles to us. Two for solving a civil war and another for removing their terrorists. They are not strong enough to fight a war though." Sasori replied.

"Thats alright. The more who join us the better the word spreads about us being saviors. Soon larger villages will join us." Pain turned to two other members of the group. "Kakuzu, Hidan how are our finances?"

"Could be better but we are doing well enough. We have have collect on multiple bounties above and under." Kakuzu answered as his partner rolled his eyes at Kakuzu's greed.

"Good. Now to the major point..." Pain stopped after hearing a snoring sound. Everyone turned their eyes to Tobi who was leaning on a rock fast asleep. "Tobi!" Pain shout causing the sleeper to awake in a panic.

"I didn't do! I didn't do it!" Tobi shouted falling to the ground. After looking around Tobi goes, "What did I miss?" Deidara placed a hand on his head annoyied about the interruption while Kisami and Zetsu were smirking about it.

"Just pay attention." Pain growled, "So any news on the tailed beasts?" He asked getting back on the subject.

"Actually there is?" Zetsu spoke up. "The Nine tailed fox has left the safety of his master and is heading to the Village Hidden in the Caves. I believe now is the best time to stike."

"Why is he heading to such a far away village?" Itachi asked.

Zetsu turned his head toward Itachi. "Apparently Sasuke thinks you're in that village." Upon that statement the rest of Akatsuki followed Zetsu's gaze.

"Is there something you want to tell us Itachi?" Pain asked intently.

"I have no idea why Sasuke would suspect me to be in that village. I have been nowhere near that village." Itachi replied.

"Well it matters not. The fox is loose and now is the best chance to grab him and extract it. Who should go and retrieve the fox?"

"I believe Kisami and I should." Itachi spoke up immediately. "We attempted to grab the vessel before and failed. Allow us to rectify that mistake."

Pain remained silent toying with the request. Would it be wise for Itachi to be in the same area with Sasuke? Course he was a powerful member of the Akatsuki and Kisami would be there to back him up. "Very well. We look forward to your return." Pain said giving the last word.

Kisami and Itachi bowed their heads then quickly left. As soon as they were far enough from the group Kisami spoke up, "You may have fooled the others but I know the real reason for this mission. You wish to see how far Sasuke has come with his training. You wish to see if he can give you the battle of a life time."

"We have our orders. That is all." Itachi replied.

"You mean I have my orders. I know you quite well. You wish to fight Sasuke while I'll bring the fox here. Sibling rivalry is always such an interesting part of life. Especially when they go to such lengths to kill one another."

Itachi remained silent not taking anything Kisami said seriously. He had his own agenda on this mission and it had nothing to do with the fox. He was going to see his brother and find out if he was worthy to fight their duel to the death. It had been a year and half since the two had last seen each other. Sasuke had gotten stronger but not nearly enough to defeat him. It was time to see how far his little brother had grown. "So Itachi,,, any idea how we are going to get to the Village hidden in the Caves?" Kisami asked unsure of how to cover such a distance in such a short time.

"Let me worry about that." Itachi activated his Mankeyo Sharingan as he made multiple hand signals. Slamming his right hand down red lines flashed out surrounding them. After a blinding light Kisami found themselves on a rocky road.

"How did we get here?" The Swordsman asked looking around. Suddenly he heard a loud coughing. Looking down he saw Itachi on his hands and knees coughing blood. "Itachi!" Kisame shouted moving down next to his partner.

Itachi placed a hand up stopping him, "I'm fine." Itachi dug through his coat pulling out a bottle and taking a drink. After a few minutes he stood up looking around. "I assume were on the boarder of the village hidden in the caves. Come let us find the vessel."

The vessel was Kisami's target, Sasuke was his. It was time to see if Sasuke was ready for his purpose, his reason for living.


	10. One Rider and Seven Souls

Disclaimer: I do not Own the rights to Naruto or Marvel

I dedicate this chapter to my lord the true God.

One Rider and Seven Souls

In the temple of Zarathos, Darron stood in front the stone statue where his master stood. 'Soon you will be freed and the world will be ours.' Darron walked out of the room where Grim and Liza stood. "We have guests coming. One rider and seven souls. The rider is coming from the river followed by two souls. Two more are on the border to the west, and three will be coming from North West."

"So what's the plan, capture one and kill the rest?" Liza said smiling. Darron was silent at the question. "Darron?" Lisa asked quietly.

"Quiet I'm thinking." Darron snapped. "These are not are normal prey. They're shinobi, high level. We need to proceed with caution. Grim study the two following the rider then the other two on the border. Liza take a group of warriors to the North West. Kill those three. You have your orders. Now go."

***

A woman with black hair, brown eyes, with a scar on her left cheek driving a carriage. She wore a long brown robe over a white shirt and brown pants and black boots. Upon her head was a large white wide brim hat covering her eyes. The carriage waltzed into the village her eyes remaining straight a head as she reached the sheriff's place. A old man was sitting in a rocking chair whistling a tune. The black haired woman jumped down from her carriage as she looked at the old man. "I have some trash for you." The woman called out as she walked to the back. The old man stood up and walked over to the back finding three men with blank stares.

"Nice job Tanya. Nice job indeed." The old man compliment.

"Enough compliments I'll take the money now." Tanya replied. Tanya was a bounty hunter in the deep parts of the village taking care of the deadliest rouge ninja's. No one knew anything about her except she was a bounty hunter who used a flute and Genjutsu to capture her prey.

"Now now you just got here. Come on in have some coffee." The Sheriff offered.

"No thanks. I just want my money." Tanya replied flatly. The Sheriff shrugged and entered his building. After a few minutes he returned with a wade of cash. Tanya counted it then nodded to the sheriff. Two deputies came out taking the rouge ninja to the cell. Without a word Tanya climbed aboard and road on. She had been on the road for a year and a half. A year ago she took up bounty hunting as a career. She was once a skilled shinobi but ever since the incident a year and a half ago her life changed. Her change was better she no longer lived in complete fear. Tanya still had a tendency to look over her shoulder curious if her master had found her and come to kill her for leaving. As she continued down the road she looked up to find a weird bird in the air slowly losing altitude.

Up aboard the aircraft Sakura was peddling like crazy in an attempt to reach Sasuke. Both her and Naruto had been up all night peddling in their haste to catch up with Sasuke. Sakura was slowly running out of breath with her fatigue and lack of pace. "Nar., how, are, you, doing, back, there?" She questioned in between breaths. When she heard a snoring sound as her reply she turned her head to find Naruto had fallen asleep. "Naruto!" Sakura shouted in a rage as she turned and started strangling him. Naruto awoke feeling the breath being shortened as he saw who was strangling him.

"Sakura!" He called out weakly.

"You lazy idiot! You fall asleep leaving me to fly this machine! I'm so tired from carrying your weight! We have to save my boyfriend and you hold us back by falling asleep!" Sakura shouted continually strangle her passenger.

"Sakura, who's flying the plane?" He whispered hoarsely.

Sakura's face turned blue at the question as she noticed they were falling rather quickly. Sakura quickly turned and started pedaling hard on the plane as Naruto joined her feeling like an idiot for falling asleep. As hard as the two tried they could not stabilize the plane as it hurtled towards the ground. The ground came up faster leading to what seemed their inevitable end. Sakura closed her eyes wish hard for a miracle. The two crashed through the trees and impacted into the ground. Sakura opened her eyes realizing she was alive only to crash into the ground again being only a foot up in the air. "What happened?" Sakura asked rubbing her head.

Naruto stared at Sakura unsure how to explain what happened. Taking a deep breath he said, "When we crashed we remained a foot in the air. As we were going through the trees nothing touched us. Its like an invisible bubble surrounded us." As Naruto described the situation his eyes remained locked on Sakura.

"Why are you staring at me? It's not like I had anything to do with us from not crashing." Sakura said annoyed.

"Uh I'm not so sure on that one. First you disappear in front of me without a jutsu and now we crash land being surrounded by an invisible bubble. I know I can't do that so what happened?" Naruto asked after making his summary.

Sakura stared at Naruto surprised by his reasoning and thought back to when the changes started. "When I came to see you a meteor crashed near my position and hit me with multiple rays. Obviously it altered my body somehow."

"You shouldn't be here." Naruto said immediately regretting it.

Sakura angered by the comment shouted, "What is that suppose to mean?" An invisible wave shot out slamming Naruto. "My Sasuke's life is in danger and you want me stay home!" Another wave shot out striking Naruto harder than the last. "Did you forget who fell asleep at the pedal. Thanks to you we have no idea where the Village Hidden in the Caves is!"

Tanya standing outside the conversation was amazed both sight and sound. "Sasuke." She murmured to herself quietly. After a year and a half she had heard the name that changed her life. Tanya was actually Tayuya. She had dyed her hair and changed her name to remain hidden from Orochimaru. Now that Sasuke's name came up things were getting mighty interesting. "Um I know where the village you're looking for is?"

Sakura turned at the new comer as Naruto laid dazed after his sever beating. "Who are you?" She asked surprised that anyone was around.

The new comer hesitated at the question then said, "Tanya. I'm a bounty hunter around here." She replied knowing Orochimaru could still be out there.

"Really? Wow talk about lucky timing. My friend here crashed our ride and we got lost." She said glaring at the moaning Naruto. After seeing him still on the ground her attitude softened. "N-Naruto, are you okay?" She had beaten Naruto before, and he would always bounce back. This time however he was still on the ground. When he didn't reply she began to worry. From what Sakura could remember of her out rage certain shock waves were being sent out of her body. Her body had been altered and if she didn't find a way to control it she would be more hinder than help. Sakura walked over and started to examine him.

"Will he be okay?" Tanya asked emotionlessly.

After Sakura's examination she answered with a sigh of relief, "Yeah the damage is minimal. He'll be up shortly."

After a short while Naruto started to stir. "What happened?" He asked looking around as he saw the girl. "And who is she?"

Sakura embarrassed by the situation said, "Well what happened was I discovered a new ability and it knocked you out. I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so angry. You're right it is dangerous for me to be here without any idea what I'm capable of." She said tears swelling in her eyes. With Naruto being that badly damaged Sakura began to fear herself.

Naruto feeling bad for Sakura wrapped his arms around her, "Hey it's gonna be okay. Whatever is happening you'll control it. I know you will your the smartest person I know." Naruto whispered cradling her. "Your new abilities give you an edge and could be of use when we find Sasuke. All you need is a little practice."

Sakura saw the reasoning in Naruto's statement but she still felt bad for hurting him. But feeling bad about the past wasn't going to help anyone. "Your right. We'd better get going." Sakura stood up and looked over at Tanya, "Oh Naruto, This is Tanya she is going to take us to the village."

Naruto looked at the woman and stood up extending his hand, "Hey nice to meet you."

Tanya looked disinterested at the hand and replied, "Yea. Look we had better get going. We still have a way's to go before we reach the village." Tanya turned walking to her wagon leaving Naruto slightly annoyed at her attitude.

"Hey mind if Sakura practices her abilities in back?" Naruto asked noticing how large the wagon was.

"You break it you die." Tanya replied flatly.

Naruto shrugged and helped Sakura on the carriage as the two began training.

River edge.

Grim laid in the shadows as a young shinobi stepped on the shore then moved on. Grim saw the head of the warrior realizing he came from the Hidden Leaf Village. It was no surprise that Darron was nervous. Later two other warriors appeared. These two were from another village judging by the head band. Grim recognized one of them by the rumors of a village that attacked the Leaf village which was led by a powerful ninja know as Orochmaru. 'His soul would be perfect.' Grim thought. Grim decided to listen in more before engaging. "Why would the Sasuke come to this disgusting place?" Orochimaru asked looking at desolate area. "Of course it is perfect for him since everything else here is dead."

Grim's blue eyes shifted at the comment revealing he too wanted the rider dead. Perhaps their was a way to get the two warriors to fight. 'Darron must be informed.' Grim thought to himself before sinking into the shadows.

"Careful not to be too hasty in his death if you want the Sharigan." His companion called.

Grim halted himself and listened further.

"Kabato you wound me. For years I've been trying to get the Sharigan, Sasuke is my last chance at it. Only a fool would let this chance slip through him."

The Sharigan. The Uchiha special technique and what's worse was it was in the hands of the bounty hunter. Things have gone from bad to worse.

North-West Border

"Okay so you felt angry when you shot those waves, and felt scared when the shield was put up, and happy when you disappeared and panicked when you reappeared." Naruto said sitting in the back after Sakura described her feelings to Naruto during each incident. "Alright let's try to get you invisible. Watch your hand and think about something that makes happy." Naruto suggested thinking that the invisible technique would be the safest move to try.

Sakura closed her eyes thinking about Sasuke and a dinner they had. It was their one year anniversary and Sasuke had began bringing pink roses, and took her to Konoha's fanciest restaurant. After that they took a slow walk through where Sasuke pulled out a long black velvet case and gave it to her. Sakura opened the case to find a gold locket. Inside was a picture of the two taken a while back. Sakura leaped into his arms kissing him deeply. As she opened her eyes her hand was longer visible.

"Alright now think of something that panics you." Naruto asked. Sakura immediately returned as her thoughts drifted to Sasuke leaving. "Okay that part was easy." Naruto said shocked at her sudden appearance. "Now try to disappear again. It took you a couple of minutes the first time."

Tanya sat in front not believing Sakura's story. It seemed all natural possibilities had suddenly disappeared. Of course what she saw a year ago was anything but normal. Sasuke bursting into flames and dominating the battle when hours ago he could barely hold one. Now Sasuke was here and she was of to meet him. For a minute she thought she was crazy to meet the flaming ninja but in truth she wanted to say thank you. Her life was hers now it was thanks to him.

"Alright you've master the invisibility technique, now lets move on. When we crashing you managed to protect both of us because it was your desire to. So I need you to go out and study the layout of the cart and place a shield around you." Naruto said.

Suddenly the cart stopped abrutly knocking Naruto on top of Sakura. "Get off of me you idiot!" Sakura shouted punching him through the carriage wall. Naruto got up rubbing his head glad she punched him and not shot waves at him. Looking to his left they found a demonic female blocking their path.

"You three are trespassing on Lord Zarathos' land now you shall pay with your souls." Liza said fiercely as five dead ninjas shot from the ground.

"Looks like you'll be practicing those waves next." Naruto said to Sakura setting himself for a fight.


	11. Dead and Demons

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or Marvel

Liza stood grinning cruelly believing she had the warriors in her grasp. Grabbing her demon wing shuriken the demonic pitched it at the carriage. Tanya cut the horse loose then dodged the attack. The shuriken sliced straight through the carriage cutting it in two. Tanya watched her ride fall to pieces then turned to the attacker. "You $&#**^ %*%#^ ! I'm gonna tear you apart!"

Liza smiled at the challenge spinning her whip, "Lets go then." The five dead shinobi charged forward leaving Tanya and Liza alone. Tanya pulled her flute out and started to play. The area around started melt and twist before Liza as she closed her eyes then quickly opened the area went back to normal. "Nice try but genjutsu is useless against us." The demoness called smugly before lashing out with her whip. Tanya moved quickly left as the whip twists wrapping itself around her leg. With a heavy pull Tanya was lifted into the air before being brought down again crashing face first into the ground. Tanya stood up in time to see Liza's shuriken. Tanya moved right deciding it was time to raise the stakes as black lines started covering her body.

Three dead ninja's launched forward attacking Naruto. Naruto dodged the first ninja kicking the second and ducking under the third. The second dead ninja stood up trapping Naruto in a triangle formation each one pulling out a kunai. Naruto copied his enemies movement pulling out a weapon of his own watching his opponents carefully. The three dead ninja attacked all at once.

Elsewhere one dead ninja flew into the air as the second charged Sakura as she set herself in a defensive stance. The fight continued until the first dead ninja started to attack leaping forward with a kuni Sakura broke off of stance unleashing a mind wave knocking both back. Charging her fist she runs forward slamming the second ninja into the ground. The first ninja started throwing shurikens. Sakura placed a force field up stopping the attack. Suddenly without warning a fist shot up from the ground knocking Sakura into the air landing hard into the ground. As the young woman looked up she saw her buried opponent back on his feet.

Tanya moved quickly dodging each attack that Liza threw. The sound ninja caught within range of her adversary as she performed a spin double kick knocking her opponent down. Liza quickly got up swinging whip wildly before stopping as she wore a cruel smile that turned into a cold laughter. "What are you laughing at?" Tanya asked annoyed. Sudden two trees began to fall in an x like motion toward the musical ninja. Tanya leaped back as Liza followed twirling her whip gaining the advantage of the battle. In response to the attack Tanya placed her flute to her mouth playing a high pitched noise. Liza screamed in agony as the pitch started getting louder. Unable to take the pain Liza took her shiruken and sliced off her ears. Tanya stopped playing in shock at what her opponent did to stop the attack. Liza glared at the musician with hatred as she moved forward swinging her whip. Tanya moved back dodging each attack as she begins to play once again. After a short series of notes a powerful sonic blast fired out throwing Liza back in surprise.

Naruto was thrown into Sakura as both were breathing hard. They were dominating the fight but their opponents kept coming back without tiring. "Geez what are these things? I've used most of my best techniques and these guys aren't even slowing down." Naruto said unsure of what to do next.

Sakura looked at each ninja till her eyes widened locking on deeper into the woods. "Can you hold them for five minutes?"

"Yeah why?" Naruto asked.

"Trust me." Sakura answered as she disappeared. With that the five dead warriors charged after Naruto placing him on the defense.

"Alright let's level the playing field." Naruto created four shadow clones as each warrior took on a dead opponent. Naruto continually dominated the fight knocking his opponents down. However with each hit the dead warriors only bounced back and continued attacking. A shadow clone ran next to Naruto preparing his ultimate technique. Rushing forward Naruto thrusted a glowing ball into a dead warrior. "Let's see bounce back from Rasengan!" Naruto shouted at his fallen opponent. The fallen warrior got back up as he and his four allies surrounded the shadow clones. After making a series of hand signs a blue barrier appeared as grey dust floated in. Naruto and clones started coughing horribly as the clones disappeared one by one. Soon Naruto was on the ground wheezing as his chakra and air was being drained.

Suddenly the barrier shattered as Sakura knocked down on of the dead warriors. The four turned looking at her with intent to kill. Sakura took off running as the dead chased after. Maneuvering through the trees she made sure her pursuers remained in site as she landed in a clearing the dead warriors followed only to explode upon landing. Dust settled as Sakura remained in the same spot as an invisible shield covered her. As the dust cleared she saw all the warriors blown in different directions. "These new abilities are amazing." Sakura said marveling at her success. Looking around Sakura noticed one warrior was missing. Suddenly a ninja popped up kicking Sakura across the forest. Sakura opened her eyes to see the last warrior charging kuni in hand. Focusing carefully a shield was put up causing the ninja to slam into it un knowingly. As the decomposing ninja was dazed Sakura rushed forward charging her fist smashing it into her opponents head knocking it clean off. The dead ninja dropped the kuni before falling to the ground unmoving. "So thats how it is done." Sakura whispered to herself.

As the sonic blasts kept coming Liza managed to get close enough to swing her whip scratching Tanya across the face. Grinding her teeth the musical ninja transformed into level two. "Well how nice, another demoness. Let's see who's better." Liza said with a cruel smile.

Liza twisted her whip again as Tanya pulled back. Digging into her bag Tanya threw a series of kuni that her opponent easily dodged. Liza lauched forward her shiruken stretched out. Tanya fell back playing her flute as her demonic opponent sailed over her. Liza turned quickly only to see a series of kuni floating right into her. Black blood spilled from wounds as she fell to her knees. Tanya slowly walked over to Liza staring her straight in the eye smiling. "It seems I'm better."

Liza quickly shot her right arm up grasping Tanya's throat replying, "Wanna bet? I was given power by the great Zarathos. Power that you cannot even comprehend. Say farewell." Liza tighted her grip forcing Tanya grabbed a Kuni from Liza stabbing her in the wrist. Liza released her grip as Tanya threw a hard kick in her opponents gut. The demon ninja flew back landing hard on the ground. "You miserable little %*%#^ !" Liza shouted enraged. Tanya smiled as she began to play her flute. Pieces of paper unfolded from the kuni revealing they were paper bombs. Liza's eyes widened at the surprise. "No! I won't die alone!" Liza shouted as she charged forward. Tanya lifed her hands to block the debris and the shock wave as her opponent exploded. Tanya was flung back and crashed into a tree.

Naruto now awake, and Sakura followed the sound of the explosion only to see their ally on the ground bleeding in multiple spots. "Tanya!" Naruto shouted in fear as Sakura rushed to her side placing her train to see the damage of their mysterious ally.

"Its only minor damage she'll be just fine." Sakura said as she began to heal the young woman.

Not far from the battle Grim looked at the warriors seeing he was too late to warn his team mate about the fox. It was time for a change of plans.


	12. Manipulation

"So Liza is dead, we have a rider with the Sharigan, Kyubbi, and the famous sannin." Darron stated carefully.

"Correct. What do you propose we do? It appears that heaven is against us as well as hell." Grim said nervously.

"Your over reacting. From what you have told me the saninn wants the rider dead. The vessel of Kyubbi is searching for the Rider and the two from the border want Kyubbi. We are vastly out numbered thus the best way to act is to let them kill eachother." Darron replied then paused. "Plus the Kyubbi would be the perfect soul for Zarathos."

***

Orochimaru and Kabato had been walking through the waste land searching in vain for their target. As soon as they lost trail the sannin had been on gaurd for any traps or forms of attacks yet for the past hour nothing had occured. "Where is that little brat?" Orochimaru fumed. "How could he have easily escaped us. Did he know we were following him?" Suddenly Sasuke appeared a yard away smiling cruelly. Oroichmaru frowned staring at his prey. "So Sasuke you have decided to show yourself." Sasuke remained silent before taking off. Orochimaru and Kabato took off after their target. "Don't let him escape!" Orochimaru ordered. Sasuke picked up speed jumping through a wall of dead branches. The two Sound village leaders followed crashing into two other warriors.

Grim chuckled silently watching his show unfold. "I got him!" Orochimaru and Kabato said in unison.

"Do you two mind telling me why you are here and attacking my partner?" A voice asked from the side. The two attacking shinobi turned toward the voice seeing Itachi. Turning back to their captive they find Kisami wearing an unhappy look.

Orochimaru immediately released the Akatsuki member before turning to Itachi, "Did Sasuke pass through here?"

"Why are you asking?" Itachi asked intently.

"We saw him come this way! Where could he have gone?" Orochimaru demanded grinding his teeth.

"So Sasuke really is here. The question is why?" Kisami spoke up his eyes remaining locked on his attackers.

"Another question is why are you after him?" Itachi continued.

Orochimaru turned giving a sinister smile as he replied, "You of all people should know the answer to that question. So here is my question, what are you doing here?"

"It doesn't concern a traitor." Kisami said drawing blade.

"We're after Kyubbi's vessel." Itachi followed. Everyone was shocked to hear Itachi being cooperative. "No doubt Sasuke will attempt to stop us so we need you to back us up." Itachi said glaring at the former Akatsuki member.

"And just why are you willing to sell out your brother?" Kabato countered distrustfully.

"I slaughtered my whole clan except Sasuke. It's been a two years since we last met. If he can not defeat Orochimaru he does not deserve to live." Itachi countered cruelly. Suddenly Itachi through a kuni in Grim's direction. The shadow creature dodged and quickly fled the scene.

"What was that?" Kisami asked looking in the direction of where the Kuni went.

"We were being watched." Itachi said coldly before turning his eyes to Orochimaru. "He is apparently skilled in Genjutsu. We were being set up."

***

"Weird creatures! Dead Ninja's coming to life! What was that you turned into and do you know that physco who attacked us?" Naruto asked after Tanya was all healed.

"Look I have my secrets which I'm not ready to share and no I don't know that %*%#^ !"

Sakura examining the dead warrior began to wonder the situation with Sasuke. So far their hasn't been a sign of Itachi unless he learned how to reanimate the dead. However she didn't think that was the case. So if Itachi wasn't behind this than why was Sasuke here? After her examination Sakura found no traces of chakra any special seals. All she knew was that this body was dead and never should have been able to move.

"Hey you two!" Sakura shouted getting her companions attention. "I've been thinking Sasuke may not be here for his brother but for something else. There is something really freaky going on and I think Sasuke came here to stop it."

"Yea well if that's true why didn't he ask you to go with him?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Tanya said looking at a figure in the bushes.

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura asked meakly. Upon hearing the name the shadow of Sasuke took off. Naruto took off after him moving at an incredible speed. Sakura and Tanya followed closely behind trying to keep up. Sakura kept shouting her loves name trying to get his attention.

Elsewhere the real Sasuke was walking down the road waiting for a sign of his opponent. Ever since he arrived on the island the place was dead in more ways than one. It was dead silent as well as completely dead. No sign of crickets,or grass. The trees were a faded yellow leafless as well as lifeless. In this place one could here the slightest sound being made. Suddenly Sasuke stopped as he finally heard something. Listening carefully he heard Sakura despeartely call his name. Quickly turning he saw nothing but continued to hear her voice. The shinobi was hesitant to follow the voice wondering if it could be a trap. "Sasuke please come back!" Sakura's voice echoed causing ninja to take off toward the voice. He had to be sure if Sakura was hear or not.

Thre three chased the shadow of Sasuke to a clearing before it disappeared. Naruto looked around completely shocked wondering how his friend and rival could just dissapear. "I told you I heard voices." Kisami called from behind three shinobi. The three turned to see Orochimaru, Kisami, Kabato, and Itachi.

"So where is Sasuke?" Orochimaru said looking around. Tanya fell in pain clutching her neck as the curse mark burned. Sakura moved in looking to find the source of her pain. "Tayuya?" Orochimaru said noticing her pain. "I thought you were dead and yet here you are traitor." The Sennin said with vemon is his voice.

"I see the vessel but no Sasuke." Kisami said.

"It doesn't matter. Our goal is the Kyubbi." Itatchi said staring at Naruto. "It'll be easy to take him since it is four against two." He continued looking at the incapacitated Tanya.

"You might want to do a recount Itachi." A dark voice called above them. Everyone turned their eyes to see Sasuke looking down on all of them.


	13. Collision

Disclaimer. I do not own the rights to Marvel or Naruto

I dedicate this Chapter to my Lord and Savior Jesus Christ.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted over joyed seeing her love was alright.

"Well well, I was wondering when you would show your face." Orochimaru said with a smile.

Itachi stared at his brother emotionless as he began assessing the situation. "Kisami kill the pink haired girl, while I take the vessel." The shinobi said to his partner before turning to Orochimaru. "I'm sure you and lacky can take care of my little brother."

Insulted at the comment Kabuto spoke out, "I actually have a score to settle with the fox brat. I'll save you the trouble and capture him for you."

Itachi shifted his eyes to Kabuto seeing the determination in his eyes. "Very well, he is all yours. I'll back you up if anything goes wrong."

"Why is that? Afraid to fight me!" Sasuke shouted his Sharigan activated. "It's time I collected on your death."

Itachi locked on his brother before replying, "Prove it." With that said he disappeared in to the shadows.

Kisami moved in attacking Sakura leaving the group. Naruto and Kabuto took the high ground past Sasuke. Orochimaru pulled out his sword wearing his ussual smug smile, "I'll be with you in a minute Sasuke. I just have a traitor to eliminate." The Sound Ninja moved in to kill Tayuya as Sasuke blocked the attack with his kunai.

"Not while I'm around." Sasuke clentched through his teeth.

Orochimaru smiled, "As you wish." The Sannin's tongue lashed out wrapping itself around Sasuke's leg. Tossing the young shinobi into the air before pitching his blade at the incovience. Sasuke quickly swatted the blade away with his kunai before tossing a demon wing shuriken. Orochimaru dodged the attack before three kunai came down. The sound shinobi's eyes widened as he saw Sasuke was using strings.

Pulling Orochimaru to a rock Sasuke dropped down letting loose a set of hand signals. "Fire style Pheonix flower jutsu!" Four balls of fire shaped like birds bombarded the sound shinobi. After the onslaught Sasuke stared at the body watching melt. Suddenly a sword shot out of the ground slamming through Sasuke's shoulder causing him to crash into two rock formations.

Bringing the sword back Ororchimaru popped out of the ground and turned to the you woman. "Now then where were we?" Ororhimaru asked cruelly.

"Earth style, dragon jutsu!" The head of a dragon popped out of the ground firing rocks out of it's mouth. The sannin leaped out of the way as Sasuke appeared throwing a hard kick. Sasuke continuing with his speed rushed forward attack his opponent. Orochimaru using his sword retaliates slashing at the Uchiha. The Sannin saw blood seeping through Sasuke's shirt where he was wounded. Slashing the blade upward Sasuke leaped back as Orochimaru shot his hand forward throwing a snake in the wound. Sasuke screamed in agony as the reptile dug into his skin. Grabbing the snake's body Sasuke ripped it out snapping its back. Attemping to stand the young shinobi fell to the ground unable to move.

"I see the poison is working." Orchimaru said smiling cruelly. "Don't worry it won't kill you. I still need the Sharigan after all." With the he kicked Sasuke hard in the stomach before dragging him to Tayuya. "Now see are your hard work go down the drain." Lifting his blade Orochmaru smiled cruelly before dropping it. Suddenly a flaming skeletal fist knocking the sannin in the jaw.

"The innocent shall not be harmed." Sasuke fully transformed shouted.

***

Kisame smiled at Sakura, "Well well here we are. I do hope you'll be able to at least make this interesting." Charging Kisame slammed his sword down leaving a crater where Sakura was. The impact shook the ground as debris flew at Sakura. The young genin hit the ground keeping her eyes on Kisami as her Tsunade had trained her before she had left. Sakura pitched a couple of shiruken's at the Akatsuki member. Kisame easily swatted the attack to the side before moving forward. The fight was easily one side as Sakura was on the defense. Deciding to turn the tables Sakura leaped back before turning invisible. Kisami halted his attack keeping his guard up."Where did she go?" The swordsman whispered to himself. Suddenly something hard was unleashed knocking him in the jaw. Kisame took a couple of step after being hit. To his surprise the punch had actually hurt from an opponent being so small. Along with his pain he heard Sakura moan loudly in anguish. Deciding to find his opponent Kisame unleashed as series of hand signs before spewing a lake from his mouth. Sakura hopped above the new waves keeping herself steady waiting for the ride to end. Kisame keeping a sharp eye noticed two foot prints in the water. The swordsman launched forward slamming his sword down. Sakura leaped back as water sprayed her making her even more visible. Kisame kept his eyes locked on to his opponent continuously swinging his blade. Sakure desperate to keep back moved in motion with the sword. Tsunade did say being a medical ninja's most important task was to stay alive. In order to be able to dodge the worst attacks Sakura trained with Ten Ten and Neji whenever Tsunade was busy. In a few weeks the young warrior mastered how to dodge. Kisame swung the blade diagnolly catching Sakura off guard. The blade smashed into an invislble wall Sakura put up. Kisame looked at the wall curiously before dropping into the water. Sakura looked around before pulling back as the blade shot into the air Kisame hold the blade threw a hard kick knocking her across the lake. Sakura bounced on the water like a skipping stone until she hit a solid wall then sank into the water. The Akatsuki member let loose a series of hand signs, "Ninja art shark torpedos." Five sharks formed in the water charging the young chunin. Sakura placed up a shield around herself as the missiles collided. Each missile weakend her concentration until the fourth broke her shield allowing the fifth to make contact. Sakura floated into unconciousness under the lake as water replaced the air in her lungs.

***

Kabuto and Naruto stared at one another remembering their first battle. Alot of time had gone by since they first met at the Chunin exams where he seemed like a nice young man. He even helped them get the scroll needed to move on to the next part of the tournament. Then with their encounter when searching for Tsunade, Naruto had defeated him by mastering the Rasengan. Now two years have passed and once again they were having a rematch. "I let my guard down from our last encounter but this time I'm better prepared. You will die!"

Naruto smiled at the comment, "Your still underestimating me. I've grown more powerful and smarter that our last encounter."

Kabuto's eyes narrowed at the statement, "We shall see." Kabuto charged forward using his hands as blades in an attempt to cut any any part of Naruto. Naruto kept his distance remembering how close he came to death from their last encounter. He wondered what Kabuto could have produced in two years. Kabuto shot forward again this time getting closer than before.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto called unleashing ten clones. Kabuto started slicing through them after the last clone fell Kabuto looked around for the real Naruto. Keeping very still his hand blades shown in the light giving their real length. With a puff of smoke Naruto came out of his rock desguise flying forward knocking his opponent across the jaw. Kabuto flew back clutching the wound his eyes remained lock on Naruto. Dipping his hand into his bag Kabuto unleashed a Shuriken attack that Naruto managed to mimic ending in a draw. The sound ninja shot forward once again placing Naruto on the offense. It was clear Naruto was better skilled than before but Kabuto knew he was better. Dipping into his pouch again Kabuto tossed a set of needles into the air forcing his adversary back. Shooting around the side Kabuto sliced right into Naruto's neck. Naruto fell to the ground before a puffof smoke revealed a tree stump.

"A substitution!" Kabuto screamed turning around slashing. After a few seconds Kabuto stood still wait for an attack. Suddenly ground beneath him started to shake. "NO!" The sound ninja shouted leaping back as Naruto charged Rasengan in hand making full contact as Kabuto flew higher into the before crashing into the ground rolling into a rock formation.

Naruto turned to help Sakura with her fight coming face to face with a creature clad in black. "Now it is time to take your soul to Zarathos."

***

"So this is why none of my fighters ever returned." Orochimaru concluded. "So might I ask where you acquired this form?"

Sasuke raised one hand and replied, "Burn." Fire shot out burning Orochimaru's arm. Orochimaru opens his mouth as he crawls out like a snake shedding it's skin. Testing his opponents skin Orochimaru threw three snakes at Sasuke. The demon easily swatted the snakes away before charging. Orochimaru was placed on the defense as he found Sasuke's transformation made him fast and stronger than before. Looking deep into his opponents eyes the sannin saw the Sharingan buried within the flames. Orochimaru wrapped two snakes between Sasuke's eyes before throwing him over his head. His sword fires from his mouth lauching stabbing Sasuke through his abdomine and spine. Sasuke dropped to the ground like a rag doll. Dropping his mouth to the ground Orochimaru let loose a ton of snakes crawled out to devour the demon. Sasuke leaped up letting loose his dragon blast buring all the snake in the vicinity. Landing to the floor Sasuke let loose another dragon blast at Orochimaru. Refusing to take a direct hit the sannin created a huge wall blocking the fire. As soon as the fire dies down two giant snakes flew from behind the wall. Sasuke leaped back dodging the snakes. It was apparent which of the three were faster. Sasuke unleashing a set of hand signs before slaming it into the ground. The ground shook as towers of fire appeared before combining in a circle. Soon the fire died down as the firey skeleton of a Great Dane took it's place.

"No! It can't be?" Orochimaru choked out. 'He is even able to transform Duramba to match his tranformation.'

The summoned monster leaped forward tearing through the first snake before setting the other a blaze. With Orochimaru's creatures removed the Sannin felt it was time for a new approach. Taking off at great speed Duramba rushed forward after the its target easily cutting him off. Sasuke places his hand thumbs up before dropping it down. Duramba let loose a breath of fire causing Orochimaru to run in the opposite direction. For the first time in a long time the Sannin began to feel fear.

***

In the back of Sakura's mind her anger exploded as she looked up at her opponent. Kisame snickered at his opponent thinking how easily she was defeated. Suddenly the water started bubbling as an invisible wave shot out knocking the Atkatsuki member back. The swordsman shook his head seeing his opponent yet by the look in her eyes it was someone entirely new. "Round two gills for brains!" Sakura shouted throwing a series of small phsycic bolts. Kisame using his sword started deflecting the attacks with extreme effort. Sakura seeing how her previous attack failed moved forward charging fist first. Kisame catching the attack throws his sword down connecting with her fist. The impact shook the waters creating large waves around the two. Kisame looked at his opponent surprised there was no scream in pain along with the smell of blood. Looking closely at her fist he found she had put up a shield to guard her fist. Charging her other fist Sakure let loose a hard punch in his gut causing him to float back into an invisible wall locking him in as she began to crush him. Kisame started struggling furiously trying to break through only coming to failure as Sakura sent him to his death. As Kisame fell to his death floating in the water the lake started to dry up placing the warriors back on dry ground. Sakura took over her body as her inner counterpart went dorment. Looking at her fallen adversary show bowed her head in respect realising the full potential of her new powers.

***

Naruto stared at the Shadow creature curiously. "What are you?" The young ninja asked nervously.

"I am a soul gatherer and you are my final soul." Shadow vines shot out wrapping themselves around Naruto. "With a soul like that of the fox Lord Zarathos with be most pleased." Naruto struggled against the vines with no avail. "Enough you have lost." The black hand was placed on Naruto's chest as he started to pull out the foxes soul.

"No!" Naruto shouted as the demon energy began to cover his body. A tail of energy formed from his back as the heat of the energy burned away the shadow vines.

"So the demon wishes to remain with you. No matter." Naruto launched forward attacking Grim who quickly moved left. Naruto swung his right arm as a surge of energy stretched out grasping Grim slamming him into the ground. Grim got up shaking his head before Naruto shot forward his fist colliding into Grim's face. Like a black blanket the ninja flew across the air crashing to the floor.

Naruto landed grabbing the shadow creature and said in a dark hollow voice, "I don't know how Zarathos is invovled but I will not be his pet again."

Grim looked down into the foxes eyes realizing who was in charge. "No you won't be his pet. You are going to be something far greater." Grim slid out of the foxes grip. Letting loose a set of hand signals a black cage surrounded Naruto. The fox ninja charged the walls striking at them with all his might attempring to break through. "It's no use. Your power belongs to my master." Grim said triumpahntly attempting to extract his soul again. Naruto raised his right hand as a blue sphere began to form. Charging viciously Naruto crashed through the cage before pulling out a kuni slashing wildly at the specter. Grim sunk into the ground reappearing on a ledge. "Shadow clone jutsu." Grim said as four clones appeared next to him. Dropping into the ground the five Grims surrounded their target. "Shadow binding jutsu." Four black lines flyout wrapping themselves around Naruto attempting to drain his energy. Suddenly Naruto disappeared as five clones crashed through the ground striking the five images. The four clones disappeared as Grim floated to the floor.

Naruto grabbed Grim roughly and said in a low angery voice, "Tell me everything you know."

Grim's eyes darken as he replies, "Black hole jutsu." The ground beneath the warriors turns black pulling them in. Naruto releases his oppoent and starts to struggle violently. Grim watches as Naruto was halfway through. "Stop." Grim commands before wrapping a black rope around Naruto's shoulder's. "I told you, you would be something greater than a pet." Grim said extracting energy again. Naruto grew angerier as power surged through his body destorying the black hole. In a crater Grim saw Naruto surrounded in energy now with a second tail. "Oh crap." Grim whispered as a red hand tore into him instantly killing him.

***

Tayuya couldn't believe her eyes as the battle unfolded. Ever since Sasuke unleashed his demon form the battle had been going his way. Now Orochimaru was on the run with no help in sight. Moving quickly Orochimaru buried his head into the ground as fire incinerated his body. Sasuke waited looking around the ground. No way was Orochimaru this easily beaten. Suddenly Manda crashed through the ground striking Duramba in the spine ripping him in half. Sasuke flew off landing staring at the giant snake. Manda stared back knowing what he was facing and he would not submit to it. With rage the snake crashed forward swallowing Sasuke. Orochimaru smiled glad that the Uchiha was out of the way. Tayuya's eyes widened with shock unable to comprehend how the battle ended. Without warning Manda's body began to boil inside out. Sasuke burst out grabbing Orochimaru as Manda disappeared. "Your soul is staind with the blood of innocents." Sasuke whispered as his eyes burned into his opponent's. "Feel there pain, all at once."

Orochimaru fell to the ground unabe to move from the sheer pain coursing through his mind. Itachi landed on the ground infront of his brother. "Well done. You have indeed gotten much stronger."

"Murderer!" Sasuke shouted launching only to be swatted away by his brother. "Nice try but you have used too much chakra to fight me. When you are ready face me at the Uchiha ruins." With that the Akatsuki member dissappeared.


	14. Confessions

Disclaimer. I do not own Naruto or Marvel

Sasuke returned to his normal form as he walked over to Tayuya who was feeling better now that Orochimaru was no longer antagonizing her mark. Sakura landed quickly hopping over as she thrusted herself onto Sasuke shouting, "Why? Why did you leave me?" Tayuya stared at the couple unsure of what was going on. Naruto hopped down from his fight knowing he had explaining to do. As he showed up he saw Sakura hold Sasuke realizing he would have to wait his turn.

Sasuke looked over to Naruto and pushed Sakura back, "I didn't expect to see you here." He said with guilt in his voice.

"After hearing you abandoned the village what did you expect to happen!" Sakura replied as an invisible bolt shot him back. Sasuke flew back. "SASUKE!" Sakura screamed in panic realizing what she had done. Running to him she clutched Sasuke, "I'm sorry. I have these new abilities and I don't have full control over them."

Sasuke placed his arms around her calming her down. "It's okay. I'm alright. I deserved it." Sakura looked deep into her boyfriend eyes before kissing him passionately.

"Look I hate to break up the romantic mood but could someone tell me what the $&#* is going on!" Tayuya shouted.

"Alright. I guess we all have something to confess. How about you start. How do you know Orochimaru?" Naruto asked from behind.

Tayuya's eyes widened in fear. She had run from her past for so long she wished for it to be a bad dream. Taking a deep breath she begins. "My real name is Tayuya. My father was drunk who constantly beat me just for the hell of it. Orochimaru passed through that town and killed my father as he was slapping me around. Looking down at me he offered power to where I would never have to be in that situtation again. I served him because I wanted that power and never be anyone's %*%#^ again. That was until I met you." She said glaring at Sasuke.

Sakura turned to Sasuke wondering how he was connected to Tayuya. Sasuke looked at Sakura then towards Naruto and finally Tayuya. "Must be my turn." The Uchiha said unsure of how he should proceed. "Alright I'll start at the begining. Year and a half ago I was going to leave the village. At the gate I met a strange old man who offered me the power to kill my brother and the ability to stay in the village in exchange for my soul. I tested my power on Tayuya's group who came to collect me and defeated them easily."

"The sound ninja found outside the village?" Naruto asked remembering that day. Sasuke nodded slowly in reply. "So are you here to get revenge on your brother?" Naruto inqueried.

"No. I was ordered to stop a demon from being unleashed on the Earth. Since the old man holds my soul he holds my very being. Resisting does nothing. Everytime I resist I transform into a monster. So now here I am." Sasuke said keeping his eyes to the ground not wanting to see anyone's reaction.

"Can't say I blame the old man." Naruto said breaking a silence. All three looked at him curiously. "That demon nearly killed the old man. Which is not easy."

"How the $&#* do you know that?" Tayuya shouted.

"Because when I was born the nine tailed fox attacked the village. During the attack the fourth Hokage sealed the fox inside me. The Fox was Zarathos' pet at one time. Zarathos is the demon we need to stop. I ran into one of his minions who wanted my soul as the final offering. If he gets freeZarathos will consume the souls of millions until he can get revenge on the old man."

Sakura looked at Naruto then at Sasuke and let out a loud laugh. All three looked at her as if she was crazy. "Sakura?" Sasuke asked a little nervous.

"It is just so hilarious. Let me guess, Tanya..."

"Tayuya." The black haired girl corrected.

"Right. You have the curse mark right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah but how did you..." Tayuya started to ask until Sakura burst out laughing shocking everyone.

"Sasuke your girlfriend is losing it." Naruto whispered to Sasuke before being elbowed in the gut.

"Does anyone else see the humor in this situation?" Sakura asked. "Seriously the world is about to end if a demon is unleashed and here to stop it is a group of upgraded ninjas. Naruto the boy with the nine tail fox inside him, my boyfriend who can transform into a monster, a former sound ninja containing the curse mark, and me a meteor freak." Sakura started to laugh again. Soon Sasuke looked at the situation she pointed out and started laughing.

Naruto walked over to Tayuya and asked, "Do you see what is so funny?"

"No!" Tayuya snapped wondering who was scarier, Orochimaru, Sasuke, or Sakura.

***

Kabuto got up angery that he was once again defeated by Naruto. Itachi appeared infront of the sound ninja his eyes cold. "Where were you?" Kabuto asked with venom in his voice.

Looking deep into the sound ninja's eyes Itachi locked Kabuto is his mind. "I never had any intention of helping you or collecting the jinchuuriki. I was just here to see if Sasuke was ready for our fight." Upon his confession Itachi killed Orochimaru's lacky eliminating any chance of interference. Itachi looked back at toward Sasuke's direction one last time before taking off.


	15. All or Nothing

Disclaimer. I do not own the rights to Naruto or Marvel

The four ninjas decided that it would be best to rest before taking on the final guardian. According to Naruto and Tayuya the previous guardians were powerful but nothing that couldn't be handled. Against the four of them the guardian wouldn't even be a little threat. Naruto and Sasuke gathered wood to make a fire. Sakura carrying the rations passed them out as Sasuke forgot food being locked in his demon form at the time and Tayuya's food was lost with her wagon. As the fire burned Sakura snuggled with Sasuke glad to be near one another again. Naruto on the other side of the fire stared at the couple a little jealous. He had two years to get over Sakura and yet it still tore him inside when they were together. "Does she know how you feel?" Tayuya asked walking over to the orange clad ninja.

Naruto turned to her then looked back. "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh? Well then does he know how you feel?" Tayuya said with a smirk.

Naruto shot a look at her turning red with embarrassment at the mere thought, "What are you talking about?"

Tayuya started to laugh hysterically at his reaction. "Well you gonna tell me the truth or do I have to keep guessing?"

"Yes she does know but has always had eyes for Sasuke. Ever since we were in school she liked him." Naruto laid back against the tree pulling his head band over his eyes. Not wanting to see the couple any longer.

"Well you can't blame her. Whenever he isn't a flaming skeleton he is rather attactive."

Naruto growled at the statement replying, "Geez what is it with everybody and Sasuke? Every guy wants to fight him every girl wants to love him."

"Oh come on. You gonna tell me you've never had a girl come on to you?" The musician asked.

"No." Naruto replied in a solid tone.

"Well that sucks." Tayuya replied lying down pulling her hat over here eyes. "Have you ever come on to another woman?"

"No!" Naruto snapped.

"Really?" Tayuya asked. "Maybe you should. It beats staring at another guy's girlfriend." Tayuya advised.

After a minute of silence the musician heard a loud snoring. Pulling her hat up she found Naruto fell asleep making the only noise in the area.

***

Darron kneeled before the statue of Zarathos pleading for more power. "Liza and Grim are dead and four ninja's with incredible abilities are on their way here. I need help to stop them. I alone will not succeed against them."

Zarathos appeared looking down at his servant. "Your have disappointed me."

"My Lord I...I understand and I am sorry. I was their leader and failed. But I beg of a second chance. I will crush the bounty hunter and bring you the soul of Kyubbi. But I need a little help."

"Very well." Zarothos replied before spitting out a scroll. "Use this to hold the off the soul ninjas while you wait here for the bounty hunter."

"As you command Lord Zarathos." Darron answered bowing his head.

***

The next morning Sasuke awoke getting a fire ready for breakfast. For a desert it did get pretty cold at night and warm rations sounded like a winner. Unfortunately warm fruit bars weren't as good as eggs or pancakes. Tayuya was the second to wake up as she warmed herself to the fire. "It sucks nothing lives here." Tayuya complained. "I make some delicious treats with whatever is at hand." She continued. "Lizards roasted over a fire are my favorite dish."

"So you just cooked what you could find. I thought bounty hunters made a lot of money." Sasuke inquired.

"Yeah and taking care of a horse takes the money." The muscian countered before signing loudly at the loss of her carriage and the wonder of where he horse went.

"Mind if I ask you a personal question?"

Tayuya gave a strange look at the black haird ninja then replied, "Um...Okay."

"What made you change. I mean you are powerful and skilled so why didn't go back?" Sasuke asked remembering only bits of that night.

Tayuya looked to the ground, "One reason was Orochimaru would have killed me for failing, but the main reason is you could have easily killed me. I was just as cruel as the others and yet you gave me a chance to change. I figured it was because you saw something in me that you didn't see in the others."

"I remember that and you're right I did see something in you." Sasuke replied staring at the fire. "You weren't as cruel as the others. You just pretended to be." A moan came from behind Tayuya as the two looked at over to see Sakura stir.

"So what's the deal with her?" She asked interested in how she captured the demon's heart.

"She nearly got killed saving me. I thought she was just a silly girl with a crush, but when she put herself in danger I realized she really did love me." Sasuke said with a smile his eyes remaining on her. "We had better get those two up. We have a long day ahead of us." Sasuke walked over to Sakura giving her a kiss to wake her up. Tayuya kneeled down behind Naruto placing her flute to her mouth letting out a high pitched note. Naruto screamed leaping into the air waving his arms wildly before crashing into the ground.

"What the heck was that for?" Naruto shouted.

"Time to get up." Tayuya replied with a smirk.

The four sat around the camp fire discussing their battle plan. "Zarathos obviously knows were here and is waiting for us to make our move." Sasuke started. "So what we need is a plan he won't see coming. And I have just the idea." Sasuke said with a smile.

Naruto stood infront of the clearing where Darron was waiting high up on the cliff. Naruto stared at the dark figure challenging him. "Where is the bounty hunter?" Darron called out at the vessel.

"I came alone. It is me you want anyway." Naruto countered.

"You lie. You have only interfered with this war. It is the hunter's duty to come kill me. Now where is he?"

"Right here!" Sasuke shouted releasing his cloak jutsu charging with his chidori. Darron leaped back before throwing his scroll to the ground.

"Here is the end." Darron said before pulling out a large curved blade connected to a rope. The ground below started to shake as the dead rose surrounding Naruto. "Bring me the loud one. Kill anyone else who interferes." Darron commanded.

The dead surrounded Naruto leaping on to him. Suddenly the dead were thrown off by an invisble force. Sakura a few feet a way glared at the dead ready fo battle. Three giants crashed down decimating the left army of dead as their master played on her flute.

"Here it is the final fight. All or nothing right?" Sasuke said glaring at the final guardian.

Darron replied throwing his blade starting the fight. Sasuke dodged only to see the blade come at him in mid air with a twist from Darron's wrist. The blade came down scratching Sasuke's shoulder before turning around aiming a Sasuke's face. Sasuke fell back cutting the line with his kunai. Sasuke leaped forward unleashing a shuriken attack. Throwing his right arm out a blade with yellow streaks flies out unleashing a large blast of lighting stopping the attack immediately. "Impressive ninja skills. However it will take more that that to stop me." Darron said before throwing the lighting blade was fire blade slid out of his left hand. Both swords were connected by strings as they unleashed bursts of the element as the got closer to their target. Sasuke did his best to dodge and cut through the wire but was to slow. Making a set of hand signals Sasuke used his Pheonix flower jutsu. Darron absorbed the the attack with his fire blade as the lighting blade shocked Sasuke. The fire blade shot forward toward the ninja's spine ready to kill him. Immediately Sasuke transformed leaping out blade's way.

"Round two." The demon said charging forward. Darron leaped up twirling his blades tying his adversary up allowing one blade to strike his chest the other his knees. Darron looked at his opponent as he began twirling slamming his opponent into stone walls. lightly pulling on the lighting blade electricty surged through the demons body causing him to scream in pain and anger. Sasuke broke out of the wires before charging his fist making contact in Darrons jaw as blood flew out. Taking another swing his fist struck into Darrons stomache causing him to fall in pain. The demon grabbed the gaurdian pulling him up looking into his eyes. "Your soul is staind with the blood of innocents. Now feel their pain."

Darron looked at the demon replying, "I think not." Darron's hair immediately came to life growing as it wrapped itself around Sasuke tossing into the air. "Now you know what the wire was." Darron replied as his hair reconnected to his stood up only to have the two blades fly into his shoulders pinning him to the wall. The first blade returned ready to end the battle as it flew at Sasuke's skull. The flaming ninja lifted his foot kicking the blade as it spun toward it's owner. Darron tossed his head back as his weapon floated over his head scratching his forehead. Sasuke charged as Darron lifted to the sky before attacking with his blades. Sasuke easily moved through the attacks grabbing his advesary slamming him into the ground before tossing him by the statue of Zarathos. Darron shook his head wondering how Sasuke could see through every attack so soon. The answer came as he saw the Sharingan buried in the back of Sasuke's skull. "Enough is enough." Darron quickly brought the fire and lighting blade to his hands. Charging the weapons as the bounty hunter enclosed the space between them Darron crossed the swords letting loose a powerful beam of fire and lighting fused together knocking his assailent back. Sasuke fell to the ground with his chest feeling crushed. Looking forward he saw Darron charging to attack again. Sasuke rushed forward making three hand signals as his adversary unleashed the beam.

"FLAMING CHIDORI!" Sasuke shouted connecting with the attack reversing it. Darron hit took the hit full force as his swords shattered and his clothes and flesh were burned.

"No!" Darron whispered as he crawled to the statue. "I have failed! My Lord I am sorry I could not revive you." Darron said as tears flowed down his face.

The head of Zarathos came to life as he looked down at his minion. "Fear not for you have not failed. You have provided me with the final soul." Darron looked confused at first before his face turned to horror as Zarathos sucked his soul from his dying body. The stone body of the demon started to crack before shattering as a red skulled demon dressed in purple with a dark blue cape that matched his boots standing seven feet tall staring at the bounty hunter. "Bow before me or die for now I am in charge."


	16. Zarathos

Disclaimer. I do not own the rights to Naruto or Marvel

Sasuke still in demon form started at the tyrant able to feel the power from his target. To Sasuke it was like being back in the forest of death facing Orochimaru. Despite his fears the bounty hunter knew he had to succeed to protect all he cared for. Sasuke formed a set of hand signals, "Earth style dragon rock jutsu!" A stone dragon shot out of the ground swallowing up the creature. Within seconds the dragon shattered as Zarathos fell to the ground smiling.

"Let me enlighten you on my powers. From my appearance you can guess I hold mastery over fire but there is another element I am a master of." With that said Zarathos screamed loudly as the ground clear away everything except Sasuke in a mile radius. The bounty hunter looked around afraid for his friends before letting out a fierce roar charging toward his target.

Outside of the battle Naruto picked himself up from being blasted by the earthquake. Sakura and Tayuya soon followed with their bones and muscles aching. "What was that?" Naruto groaned.

"I have a bad feeling it wasn't Sasuke." Sakura said looking nervously at the battle ground. "We have to get to him as soon as possible.

Back in the battle field Zarathos was proving himself to be a formidable fighter as well as a master of earth and fire. Sasuke kept taking a beating like never before. Orochimaru, and Kidomaru were nothing compared to the demon before him. Fire style Dragon Blast Jutsu!" Sasuke shout engulfing Zarathos hearing him scream in pain.

Zarathos shook his head and smiled, "Impressive. Let me try that." Zarathos followed the same hand signals unleashing a much more powerful version destorying Sasuke. "Pathetic." The demon said smuggly.

"Chidori!" Sasuke shouted from behind slamming the ball of elcetricity into his back. Zarathos howled horribly in pain the the lighting surged through him. The demon turned around back handing Sasuke into the dirt.

"Trickly little insect aren't you." Zarathos called lifting Sasuke up with two ground spikes. "I'm done playing with you." Zarathos cracked his knuckles before letting lose a hard punch in his opponents skull grinding him into the dirt. "And that takes care of you." Suddenly a hard hit knocked the demon back before invisible waves kept attacking pushing him back.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted striking the demon's chest shoving him further back. "Take Sasuke and get out of here. I'll hold ugly."

Tayuya and Sakura grabbed Sasuke who was no longer transformed. As Zarathos stared down his new opponent. "And just how do you plan to hold me when the hunter was nothing but a plaything to me?"

Naruto smile as he made a set of hand signals, "Multi-shadow clone jutsu." A thousand clones appeared surrounding the demon. "What are you going to do now huh?" Naruto shouted as if he had already won.

"Impressive I must say. Very few could create this many clones. Tell me are they all exactly like you?" Zarathos called.

"Yep exactly like me one hundred percent." Naruto boasted.

"Good." Zarathos called before punching the ground causing spikes to shoot from the ground impaling most of the clones as Naruto barely missed the one that came for him. Zarathos stood up and stared at the surviving clones. "If they weren't one hundred percent I might not have gotten the reaction I have now." The spikes sank into the ground clearing the area leaving Naruto shaking with fear. Zarathos smiled at his fear and looked around to locate the other clones. "If that frightened you how about this next trick." Lifting his hands in the air fire shot into the air incinerating the clones.

Naruto stared at Zarathos knowing that there was only one option left. He had been in many situations where he was had his back against the wall and always came through. Villains with unbelievable power and yet were always defeat. Raiga the swordsman who used lighting, Akahosi the monster who used a fallen star to make himself more powerful, and Haido a man bent on ruling the world who transformed himself into a monster, he had beaten them all without the fox. To him the fox's power was a handy cap which he refused to use unless he was truely desperate. With Zarathos standing as his opponent showing off his power Naruto realised he was now desperate. Closing his eyes he was back in the hall were the fox was being kept. Kyubbi stood in his cage looking his jailer. "What do you need Kit?" The fox asked.

Naruto looked at Kyubbi and replied, "I can't win and you have score to settle with Zarathos. I need your help."

Kyubbi stared at Naruto and said, "Very well."

Outside his mind Naruto's eyes shot open red and menacing. His whiskers widened as his teeth grew sharper into fangs. Red energy started covering his body making a the shape of a fox. Naruto bent over snarling as two tails formed behind him. Zarathos smiled replying, "It seems my pet has decided to join us."

Naruto growled in reply throwing forward his arm slamming Zarathos into a wall before tossing him into the air and slamming his other fist attempting to crush him. Zarathos stood shaking his head as cracks appeared on his body. The demon followed Sasukes fire technique unleashing it on Naruto. Taking a deep breath and roaring Naruto extinguished the flames. Zarathos created a stone shelter to keep out the shock waves. After a couple of seconds of silence Naruto punched through the shelter unleashing a barrage of punches. Zarathos slammed his fists into Naruto's ribs letting out a loud crack. Naruto rolled over in pain as his opponent stood grabbing the two tails of the fox form before twiling Naruto around. Using Kyubbi's hands Naruto clawed into the ground stopping himself from spinning. Thrusting a hard kick Zarathos was knocked back. Upon landing a red chakra hand shot forward unfortunately his opponent saw it coming catching the hand crushing it beneath his might. Naruto roared in pain giving Zarathos the opening to unleash another fire attack engulfing the orange clad ninja. As the fire died down Zarathos searched the area looking for a near dead Naruto. Suddenly a red hand shot from the ground throwing Zarathos into the air. Pullinging up the ground Zarathos created a soft landing before opening the Earth revealing Naruto snarling at his opponent. "I have a had enough of this game." Naruto roared breaking the tower Zarathos stood on ensuing the battle once more. Zarathos landed on the ground tossing his fist forward knocking naruto across the ground before charging fists a flame. Naruto growled rushing forward clashing with the demon shaking the area.

Sakura was healing Sasuke as quickly as possible hoping for him to wake up. It was hard for her to concentrate as she was worried about Naruto. Tayuya stood in front watching the battle before her. Shaking her head she couldn't beleive what her life had come to. At the moment she just wanted to crawl under a rock and let it pass but if what Sasuke said was true their maybe nowhere to run. Sasuke immediately shot up in fear breathing hard as he looked around wondering what was happening. "Where is Zarathos? What is happening?"

"Sasuke lie down your still injured." Sakura said pushing her boyfriend down.

"No! I need to know what's happening." Sasuke said getting back up looking at the battle field.

Zarathos clamped both hands together slaming his fist down into Naruto's spine crushing him into the ground. "Tayuya. I need you distract Zarathos for a little while Sakura and I get Naruto. I have a plan but I need some time."

"Sure commiting suicide by battling a powerful demon has always seemed so thrilling." The musician said dryly. "How much time?"

"Enough to heal him and tell him the plan." Sasuke replied.

"On it." Tayuya said tranforming into her second level knowing this was a fight she could not pull punches.

Zarathos held Naruto by his throat, "It was a good match a shame it has to end here." Suddenly the mummified Doki stepped on Zarathos freeing Naruto leaving Sasuke and Sakura to grabbed him leaving Tayuya to continue the fight. The three Doki surrounded Zarathos as Tayuya played knowing her life depended on it. The club doki moved in swing his weapon as Zarathos easily dodged before locking spikes into the creature. The blade doki rushed in slamming his fists into Zarathos knocking him into the dirt leaving the mummified doki to crush him underneath his foot. A tower of fire shot from the ground engulfing the mummified doki. Zarathos stepped out of the fire looking extremely annoyed. "You insects have pushed my paitience!" Upon the statement the gound caved under the blade doki sinking him to his head. Clentching his fist the demon punched the head clean off the doki leaving only Tayuya and himself.

"Hurry up Sasuke." Tayuya whispered to herself nervously. Pulling out her kunai she tossed them into the air continuing to play guiding her weapons constantly slicing Zarathos. With a loud roar the Earth shook disturbing the musician's playing. Quickly regaining composure Tayuya shot all the kunai into Zarathos activating the paper bombs engulfing the creature in a large explosion. The dust settles as Zarathos remained burned and hurt. Unfortunately he was still powerful enough to attack. Throwing out his hand Zarathos shot wave of fire at Tayuya. The musician play a sonic note extinguishing the fire. Zarathos the slammed his fist into the ground lauching Tayuya into the air crashing in defeat.

Sakura had just finished healing Naruto to conciousness only to hear Tayuya's scream of defeat soon after. Sasuke looked grim knowing they needed more time. "I'll go you just explain your plan to Naruto." Sakura said following Sasuke's thoughts.

"Sakura wait!" Sasuke called rushing over to her.

"Look there is...." Sakura started but was cut off as her lips connected to Sasuke's.

Sasuke pulled back, "For luck." Sakura nodded before taking off again. "Alright! We don't have much time so listen closely."

Zarathos was walking toward their position until he ran into an invisible wall. Feeling the wall he realized he was trapped. With a hard punch the wall shattered allowing him to move on. Suddenly an invisble wave knocked him back followed be a series of waves. Zarathos raised spikes from the ground desiring to impale his invisible enemy. Sakura seeing the attack coming put up a sheild blocking spikes but also revealing her position. Zarathos let loose a Sasuke's dragon blast putting a strain on Sakura's shield. As soon as the fire stopped Sakura powered her fist charging the demon knocking him back with the full force of her punch. Zarathos staggered back from the punch soon feeling another across the jaw. Zarathos threw his hands up creating a cloud of dust revealing Sakura's position. Moving quickly the demon shot his fist into young ninja managed to put up a shield blocking the attack before punching the ground causing Zarathos fall to one knee before being pelted by her psi waves. Quickly Zarathos put up a sheild of his own before shaking the ground upsetting Sakura's attacks. Taking the opening Zarathos shot forward striking Sakura in the stomache. "Now you die." The demon whispered preparing to flame his fist and burn through the young ninja.

Suddenly a hard kick struke him from behind forcing Zarathos to roll across the ground. Looking up he saw Sasuke standing before him fully transformed. "No one dies to day." Sasuke said.

"Except you." Naruto finished appearing from behind Sasuke as red chakra surrounded him.

Zarathos laughed loudly, "Fools I will not be defeated so easily." With that said Zarathos let loose a blaze of fire engulfing them. Suddenly the fire dissapears as Naruto estinguishes it with his Rasengan. Immediately Sasuke activates his Chidori slowly combing it with Naruto's Rasengan. Together the warriors charged at the demon with their new attack. Zarathos attempted to block setting up walls of Earth which were easily detroyed with the attack before colliding into the demon's chest.

"Flaming Rasendori!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted using the mixture of fire, wind, and lighting on the monster. With the amount of Chakra the two were putting out Zarathos screamed in pain and anger before exploding. With Zarathos dead the two warriors powered down before falling to the ground with exhaustion.


	17. Penace Stare vs Mangekyo Sharingan

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Marvel Comics

I dedicate this chapter to my co-author Jesus.

Sasuke awoke to find Sakura over him healing his wounds. Behind her was Tayuya alive but by the exprssion on her face not well. Next to him layed Naruto still out cold. After a minute Sakura asked how he felt. After Sasuke said he was fine Sakura moved on to Naruto. Naruto opened his eyes and said, "I am dead. I'm looking at an angel." Sakura blushed slightly as Sasuke growled. "So did we win?" Naruto asked looking around.

"We're alive aren't we?" Tayuya snapped. She felt how hard she hit the ground and knew that she was lucky to walk let alone be alive.

Sakura stood up only to fall in Naruto's arms. Sasuke and Tayuya rushed over checking to see if she was alright. Looking her over Sasuke said. "She is just tired she put out a lot of chakra to keep us alive. Let her rest I'll carry her till she can walk."

The three continued forward leaving the dead village without interference. Outside Mephisto stood with a cruel smile, "Well congradulations are in order. You failed to stop Zarathos release but succeeded in his death. Most impressive. Worth getting your soul back however..." Mephisto paused with a cruel smile, "I didn't say you could have help."

Sasuke's mouth dropped at the statement. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. After all he had gone through he was going to recieve nothing for his effort.

"But did you say he couldn't have help did he?" Naruto said with a smile. "Now unless it is in writing I think I'll we're at a stalemate."

Mephisto'e eyes glowed at Naruto's statement. Normally he was the one who out smarted people. "True enough but I never said he could keep his powers. I'll be taking those now."

"Wrong again." Naruto piped up again. "Sasuke was given the power to kill his brother. Until he kills his brother he keeps the power." Mephisto's eyes shot out a yellow electrical beam knocking Naruto to the ground.

Sakura screamed in a panick as she ran to her fallen friend. Sasuke in a rage transformed before attacking. Holding out his right hand Mephisto blew Sasuke back into the wall. "The fox will live for now. It was just warning not to cross me." Mephisto replied. "The power is yours until you kill your brother. Which won't be very long will it?" Mephisto laughed at the statement before disappearing.

"Sasuke what was he talking about when he said you killing your brother won't be very long?" Sakura asked after finishing her examination with Naruto.

Sasuke looked away from Sakura, "Itachi appeared in the valley and has challeged me to a duel."

"Sasuke don't...don't go please. You have so much at the village now. Surely you cannot still want revenge."

Sasuke transformed turning to Sakura glaring at her. "I desire not just my revenge but the revenge of all those he has harmed. I gained more than just power, I gained a responsibility. I am the Spiri of Vengence." Sasuke reverted back to human form walking over to the woman he loved. "And that is why I must go." Sasuke kissed Sakura passionately before taking off to the Uchiha ruins.

Sasuke walked through the Uchiha ruins entering the Uchiha Stronghold. In the head Uchiha's chair sat Itachi glaring at his brother. "Looking into your eyes I feel you may not be ready for this fight. You held more hatred for me when I came for Naruto then you do now."

"Their are other things more important than hate. Right now the most important feeling is vengence." Sasuke replied transforming.

Itachi leaped into the air unleashing a shuriken attack as Sasuke countered with his own. Sasuke cursed shuriken sliced through Itachi's making direct contact revealing the attack a shadow clone. Sasuke looked forward before being thrown against the wall by four kunai. "Your slowing up little brother." Itachi called walking forward.

Sasuke looked at his brother before heating his body breaking through his restraints knocking Itachi in the jaw to find it was a substitution. Sasuke dropped to the floor as his brother slashed forward. The demon shot his leg up knocking Itachi in the jaw. Turning quickly he shot his fist into Itachi unleashing a barrage of punches. Sasuke stepped away looking at his beaten brother. Suddenly Itachi stood up looking directly at Sasuke thrusting his hand forward blowing the fire out of Sasuke turning him into just a skeleton causing him to fall to the floor. Itachi walked over to his brothers skull picking it up. "I will have your eyes."

"Wrong!" Sasuke said activating his penance stare. The area cleared as Sasuke stood transformed and on fire once more. He had been caught in Itachi's genjutsu the moment of his arrival. Now truely transformed Sasuke would be immune.

"Very interesting. You broke through my Tsukuyomi."

"Enough games." Sasuke replied charging forward breaking the chair Itachi was sitting it. The demon flipped up on the wall as a series of shuriken shot forward. Leaping off the wall Sasuke let loose his own shuriken. Itachi ran to the left tossing kunai connected to paper bombs. Sasuke leaped into the air as the papper bombs exploded before kicking off the ceiling aiming himself at Itachi. Itachi saw the demon charging rolling forward allowing his brother to fly over him. The two glared at each other shifting thier hands to unleashing their dragon blast technique. Both were locked in a draw as Itachi shifted the attack transfoming the fire from orange to black shallowing Sasuke's attack. Sasuke pulled away as the fire chased him and soon engulfing turning him into a pile of bones. Itachi wiped his left eye noticing that it was bleeding. Itachi slowly walked forward looking at his brothers remains. Suddenly the skeleton went a blaze grabbing the Akatsuki member tossing him through a wall. Itachi hit the roof of another build before looking up to see Sasuke alive and not amused. Making three hand signals the demon activated his most powerful attack the Flaming Chidori. Leaping down with incredible speed Sasuke was blocked by a weird form that resembled a skeleton. More layers appeared covering the skeleton turing it into cloaked warrior. The warrior dropped it's blade as Sasuke leaped back throwing multiple curse kunai none of which were able to pierced Itachi's new technique. "This is the Mangekyo Sharingan's third most powerful technique, Susanoo. It is virtually unpenatrable.

Sasuke glared at Itachi replying, "We shall see." Susanoo attacked again as Sasuke leaped back summoning Duramba matching Sasuke's demon form. Duramba let loose a blaze of fire the Susanoo blocked with his shield before slicing at Duramba. The demon dog shifted back then leaped forward clamping his teeth into Susanoo's right side. Susanoo slammed its shield into Duramba knocking him off. With it's right arm free Susanoo stabbed the dog absorbing into it's gourd. Sasuke landed on the ground reverting back to his human form staring at Itachi and Susanoo with disbelief. Itachi had defeated him and begun his advance to finish the fight. Sasuke looked around at the Uchiha ruins remembering when it had become a ghost town, remembering how it became that way. Power began to build in Sasuke as he transformed. "NO!" Sasuke shouted making his brother stop in confusion. "I will not be defeated. This town is full of the innocents you murdered." Sasuke walked forward shattering Susanoo upon contact. "Their souls cry for vengence." The demon grabbed Itachi forcing him to look in his eyes. "Today they shall get their revenge. Feel the burn of me Penace Stare." Fire shot out into Itachi's eyes forcing him to relive each kill and feel the pain he had ever caused them. Itachi in a catatonic state fell to the ground beaten by his little brother.

Sasuke reverted back to normal as he heard a clapping sound coming from behind him. Turning around he saw Mephisto smiling cruelly, "Congradulations you did it. Now as part of the bargain I will be taking the power back."

A sublte smile appeared across Sasuke's face, "No."

Mephisto frowned glaring at Sasuke, "What."

"No. The deal was for me to have the power until I kill brother. I haven't and I won't. This my power to keep."

Mephsito growled before replying, "Naruto has been a bad influence on you. No one makes a fool of me. You shall pay for this out \rage. You and Naruto both." Mephisto disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"We shall see." Sasuke replied activating his Mangekyo Sharingan.


End file.
